Monster
by Chipmunkgirl234
Summary: I can't control it, its eating me from the inside out and there's nothing I can do. I've lied to everyone even my own brothers, I'm a monster and I won't be able to keep it inside me any longer.
1. Thirteen is back

I couldn't help myself this story has been bouncing around my brain forever! I had to let you guys get a glimpse!

**Alvin's pov. **

He pounded against my insides growling and snarling crossly, he's becoming too strong. I winced as another stab of pain shot through my chest; I leaned heavily against the tree as the harsh winds whipped and cut at my face.

Even though he was part of me, my other self I guess you could call him that, we looked nothing a like.

I knew they were looking for me, but I couldn't go back not like this. I wiped the blood onto the tree trunk and stumbled forward coughing.

_You can't do this! I must get free!_ He roared inside my throbbing head making me wince and clutch at my temples, ' No Thirteen, I won't let you kill them,' I hissed at him.

He rolled his goldish red eyes sky ward and crossed his arms annoyed, _You do know I'll try again tomorrow night don't you Al? You can't keep a cat from his prey._

I winced at the last part, prey. My family was my prey, I swallowed the burning in my throat and tried to walk but my whole body was shaking violently.

He made me so weak! I collapsed to my knees and stared up at the dark rumbling sky, why? Why did he put this demon inside me?

I groaned and staggered drunkly back to my hind paws just as the clouds opened up drenching me immediately, I wobbled back home trying not to run into any trees and cause myself more injury.

My chest was bleeding heavily from where he had used my body to claw at it, blood was also dripping from my busted lip where I had collided with a tree when I had stumbled and fallen down a hill.

I stepped out into the backyard, " Alvin! Guys I found him!" Theodore cried as he raced towards me completely oblivious to the grinning demon within me watching, waiting for the right time to pounce.

**I know that was short but it was just like a preview or a little thought thingy or whatever. If you guys like this idea for a new story just R&R and I'll think about updating. **


	2. Alvin?

Hey I'm back, I had some free time so I thought I'd go ahead and update since I was bored. Ok just to clear up some confusion Thirteen is the monster's name and it's kinda like Alvin's inner self. If you guys have any more questions or are confused don't be afraid to holler. Hope you like chapter 2!

**Alvin's pov. (Cont.) **

They all surrounded me and squeezed me half to death, I winced not liking the fact that they were in striking range. I couldn't trust Thirteen at the moment.

She noticed that I was hurt first, " Alvin! What happened?" she cried squinting through the pouring rain up at my face.

" I tripped and fell into a rosebush," I lied quickly, " You're hurt?" Simon asked frowning concerned. I rolled my eyes, " Yeah it's just a scratch," I answered simply.

" Come on, we got to get back inside and dry before Dave get's back from work," Jeanette reminded us biting her bottom lip nervously.

We all began walking to the back door when he crashed inside me making me cough roughly, he grinned ear to ear and slammed his side into my ribs again.

I gagged and doubled over gripping my chest; _I'm getting stronger and hungry. You won't be able to hold me off much longer and you know it. _He taunted smirking.

" ALVIN!"

" Quick get him inside," someone carefully grabbed one of my arms while another person grabbed my other arm; they proceeded in dragging me inside.

They sat me down somewhere and quickly removed my shredded and blood stained hoody, someone gasped while someone else hurried off. I couldn't tell who was who at the moment; my senses were in over drive.

" Alvin?" I blinked and my eyes focused on Brittany's worried drenched face, I smiled at her.

"What's up? Where'd everyone else go?" I asked straitening up from my hunched over position, " Jeanette took Theo and Ellie into the back room, they can't stand the sight of blood," she reminded me softly.

" Here," Simon came out of Dave's room with the first aid kit making Thirteen scowl, _What a bunch of softies. _He scoffed, ' Shut up,' I growled at him making him pout. He's so much like me that it scares me sometimes.

" This might sting," Brittany, warned me as she sprayed some disinfectant on my chest, I stared ahead listening to Thirteen sing a morbid song about death and blood.

I didn't even realize that they had wrapped up my chest and were trying to get my attention until Thirteen stopped singing and frowned annoyed. _Yo genius get back to earth! _

I blinked and looked up at Simon and Brittany, " Sorry, well night," I said quickly as I scooped up my hoody and jumped to my hind paws before walking off towards the bedroom.

**Brittany's pov. **

I didn't sleep well that night; I was too worried about the red clad munk across the room snoring like a motorboat.

I was wide awake when Dave came in and woke us up, we all expected Alvin to protest except for the fact that he wasn't there.

Dave frowned and looked at each of us in turn confused, " Hey I'm hungry where's the grub!" Alvin whined as he peeked around the doorway a scowl on his face.

We all stared at him dumbfounded; he never wakes up at 5 on a school day, let alone a regular day.

" Fine I'll make it myself," he grumbled before storming off, by the time his words sunk in we remembered that he couldn't even make toast!

" Alvin wait!" Dave cried as he turned and jogged out the room, we all scrambled after him and into the kitchen only to be met by yet another shock.

Alvin poured the scrambled eggs onto his plate and looked up frowning, " It's rude to stare,"

**Hahaha this wasn't as epic as the first chapter but trust me it'll pick up again soon. Yes Thirteen can cook that's how Alvin's able to and he also wakes up early, R&R!**


	3. I'm a Monster

**Ok so everyone seems confused on whom Thirteen is, he's the monster inside of Alvin. Thirteen is the monster, I hope that helped oh and how he got inside him well you'll have to read on to see! Thanks reviewers keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Brittany's pov. **

" Do you know what's up with Alvin?" I looked up from my tray and squinted against the glare of the sun, Jeanette settled down beside me on the picnic table. ( I skipped ahead to lunch at their school!)

" What do you mean?" I asked curiously, sure this morning he had acted a little off but nothing like EPIC.

" He answered a really hard math problem that Simon and I couldn't even figure out, and he hasn't talked to anyone since this morning," my younger sister explained quietly.

I frowned, ok Alvin solving a simple math question is shocking but one that the two smartest people I know couldn't figure out, that was scary.

" Where is he now?" I asked standing up and gazing around the patio, " Inside somewhere," Simon answered as he jumped up onto the table, he was followed by Theodore and Eleanor.

I nodded and jumped down determined to fix whatever screws were loose inside my friend's head.

I wandered the halls for what seemed like ages! Ugh where is that red freak!

Suddenly something pitch black rammed into me sending me skidding across the tiled floor, I opened my eyes furious until my gaze landed on the culprit.

The black cat just stared at me its goldish red eyes burning with hunger as it looked me over, " You can't get away that easy Thirteen!" a man rounded the corner wearing a formal FBI uniform.

The cat rolled his eyes then SMILED! He lunged at me picking me up by my scruff, it didn't hurt but that didn't mean it wouldn't just snap my neck at any moment.

I screamed and thrashed around in the air, the FBI agent stopped dead cold and stared at us.

" Put your gun down and I'll spare the rodent," a cold hard voice warned, the cat's warm breath brushed against my neck. Oh nuts it talks!

" Please mister cat don't kill me, I'm not even worth it," I said smiling brightly even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Shut up princess or I'll kill you just to get some peace and quiet! My head's killing me," he grumbled around my fur and skin.

" Thirteen just put her down," the agent muttered as he placed his gun down, I felt uh Thirteen smile.

"Nah," and with that he turned and bolted with me still clamped tightly in between his teeth. I screamed the whole way trying to get anyone to come to my rescue, I would even be thankful if that red rodent showed up.

The cat carried me all the way outside away from the school and into the woods, suddenly he skidded to a stop and dropped me hard.

I groaned in pain and looked up, he was holding his head in his paws and mumbled something about not letting him have any fun.

I watched in horror as his body twisted caved in on it's self, I knew this cat wasn't normal and now I'm starting to think that its actually a alien.

There was a flash of black light and I closed my eyes tightly, " Ow stupid demon cat," I opened my eyes my breath hitching in my throat.

Standing in the cat's place was Alvin; he looked up and froze with his head still in his paws.

" B-Britt how much did you see?" he asked after a moment, " E-everything," I stammered staring at him.

His eyes flashed black for a moment before going back to gold, " Dang it!" he roared before turning and slamming his fist into the trunk of a thick oak.

The wood exploded from the impact and I winced slightly, I blinked and stared at the huge crater in the trunk.

Alvin was pacing back and forth growling and muttering under his breath, I fidgeted with my tie and swallowed the fear in my throat.

" Alvin what are you?" I asked, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up.

My breath caught in my throat and my whole body went stiff as I stared into the soulless black eyes, " I'm a Monster,"

**Ok so this chapter was pretty short but I hoped you guys liked it! Thirteen is a monster/demon inside Alvin that can take on the form of a creature that hunts its prey in the dark. Thirteen is the name of the monster remember? Ok just wanted to clear up any confusion! Please R&R!**


	4. Lies and my real brother

Ok so I found this ninja song on YouTube called 'Monster' by Skillet, its title matches the name of this story! I love the song too it kind of explains how Alvin feels with the monster inside of him. Sorry I don't have any links to the sight but I suggest you guys go check out the song, I was thinking about making Alvin sing it later, I don't know I need your opinions on it. Well enough babbling here's chapter 4!

Alvin's pov. 

I could tell she didn't believe me completely, of course she wouldn't I didn't look like a monster, at the moment.

" I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I'll try to explain everything as best I can but right now we're being watched," I whispered the last part quietly.

Suddenly we were surrounded, I placed myself between Brittany and the Doctor, " Thirteen you've grown sense I've last seen you, my, my looks like you made a new friend too," he praised stroking his small mustache as he grinned.

" Hi long time no see brother!" I flinched at the sound of his voice; he dropped down from a tree and strutted over smiling cheerfully.

" What do you want Alex?" I hissed as he slung a arm around my tense shoulders, " Just thought I'd come say hi nothing else…oh yeah we want you back bro," he explained his glowing brown eyes glittering mischievously and I knew right then that my twin was on my side.

I smiled matching his own cheeky grin, " Oh ok I did miss the place a lot," I lied slinging my own arm around Brittany's shoulders making her jump.

Alex stepped forward smiling, the agents began to lower their guns, _Suckers!_

I shifted the same time Alex did, the black and white wolf nodded at me before lunging at the Doctor. The agents fired at the attacker, I scooped Brittany up in my mouth and bolted.

Of course they blocked my way but that wasn't a problem, I lowered my head tucking Brittany against my chest before I crashed into the stomach of one of the agents.

I heard a startled cry escape his lips as the impact knocked him down while also breaking a few of his ribs, I raced through the forest my paws barely thumping against the ground as I reached the speed of sound.

" Man you've gotten faster!" Alex panted as he fell in step beside me, I rolled my eyes annoyed.

" Uh no need to be rude but, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" Brittany cried her whole body shaking, " There's a shed up ahead," Alex said becoming serious.

I nodded just as the said shed came into view; we slipped through the small hole in one corner of the door. Once we were inside I placed Brittany down and shifted back my whole body labored by my rigid breathing.

Alex had shifted too and was laying on his back his brown eyes wide as he gasped for breath, in cause you didn't know this but he was my twin, my real and only brother.

" Who are you?" Brittany snapped turning her gaze on him, Alex blinked and turned his head to met her eyes.

" Alex, who are you?" he questioned still panting, " Brittany," she answered shortly before turning her gaze back to me.

" You have a lot of explaining to do," she reminded me as she placed her paws firmly on her hips, I swallowed and nodded shortly.

" I was created in a test tube,"

Flashback!

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked up at the man hovering over me, I frowned and turned my head to see my brother still sleeping.

" Welcome to the world Thirteen, Twelve," I turned my attention back to the man.

I knew that my younger brother and me had been living in a tube for the past two years, I also knew this man was called Doctor and I knew that I was meant to kill.

" Prey?" I asked stubbornly as I sat up and moved my arms for the first time, I was two years old chipmunk yet I looked like a two week old.

" We'll feed you later, right now I need to explain the other being sleeping inside you," Doctor said shortly.

I raised a eyebrow but decided to listen, he stirred and opened his eyes before sitting up and looking patiently up at Doctor.

" Good now that you're both awake I can start. There's a monster inside each of you, a demon if you will. Thirteen yours is a cat demon, you're able to take on the form of a cat, a wolf, a bat, and a king cobra. Twelve yours is a wolf demon, you can also take on the form of a cat, and you can also become a shark, owl, and lizard. When you take on another form other than your monster you will be weaker in that state,"

He explained other things too but my mind had wandered, why were we created? Will these monsters hurt us? Why are we named Thirteen and Twelve?

I frowned at the questions running through my head before listening to the Doctor again, " You two are very important and the government needs you, so we will begin your training in a week," he informed us, and he was right we started training in exactly a week.

They began to train us how to kill.

End flashback..

" I've killed before and there's no doubt in my mind that I'll kill again, my monster already sees you and the others as my prey," I muttered.

" So you're not related to Simon and Theodore at all?" Brittany whispered, I shook my head frowning.

" No, Alex is my brother, my twin," I answered, " So you lied! You lied to all of us!" Brittany cried furious.

I bowed my head and nodded, " I'm sorry," I muttered.

" You shouldn't be apologizing to me, you should be apologizing to your so called brothers," she hissed before pushing past me and slipping out through the hole in the door.

" Wow," Alex said whistling, I shot him a glare.

That was a LONG chapter in my opinion; ok so Alex is my new OC who is Alvin's twin brother in cause you guys were confused. They were both born and raised in a top-secret government lab and they're meant to be weapons but as you can see they escaped. Well hope that chapter didn't confuse you guys too much please R&R!


	5. The Truth hurts huh?

**Hey welcome back my fellow readers and writers! I still sense so confusion but it should clear up in the later chapters just keep reading and I'll explain it as best I can. I was thinking that'd I'd get this story caught up with the others in chapter count so I'll probably be working on this story for a while. Well here's chapter 5!**

**Brittany's pov. **

I glared at the ground as I stomped my way through the forest, he lied to us, all of us! Poor Simon and Theodore, I wonder how they'll take it knowing that their so called 'brother' isn't even related to them.

I growled in annoyance and kicked a rock sending it bouncing across the forest floor, I hope he never comes back!

He deserves it, if he's going to keep on lying and putting us in danger then he and his brother should be locked away for good!

" Brittany!" I looked up to see that I was near the yard of the school; my sisters and the boys were coming towards me.

Something knocked me to the ground seconds before a gunshot ripped through the still air, I heard them gasp in shock and horror.

I looked up and saw Alvin clutching his shoulder; dark red blood seeped through his fingers and down the arm of his hoody.

" Alvin!" they cried racing towards us, his eyes flickered up and he took a step forward. Another gunshot was heard and it ripped through the side of his neck, my breath caught in my throat as I heard the gunman's dying cries.

" Alvin?" I whispered as he staggered lightly, " I'm fine," he assured stubbornly.

That made me mad, I jumped to my hind paws and shoved him. " Liar! You didn't have to do that! You could've let them kill me! You don't care what happens to us as long as you can be the big hero!" I yelled furious.

Alvin narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, which only made me madder. I raised my paw to slap him but my sisters grabbed me, " Brittany he's hurt!" Eleanor wailed with tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

" No he's not, are you Alvin?" I asked narrowing my own eyes, he did something that shocked us all. He burst out laughing!

" No! No I'm not hurt, I'm sorry too Britt. I'm sorry for lying and when we get home I'll explain everything," he said once he was done with his little mental moment.

" Why now?" I whispered relaxing, " Cause they know where I am and who's involved. As long as you don't keep them from their target you won't get killed," Alvin explained releasing his injured shoulder he reached out and took his backpack from Simon.

Two glowing brown eyes peeked around a nearby tree and Alvin rolled his eyes, " Come on Alex this involves you too," he muttered slinging his backpack over one shoulder.

His twin walked out of the shadows and waved slightly at me, I waved back. " Let's go home, I could really go for some cheeseballs," Alvin said rubbing his stomach.

Simon frowned, " What's going on?" he asked furious, Alvin glanced at him with cool eyes and smiled weakly.

" I'll explain everything, and I'll accept it if you hate me afterwards," Alvin said coldly, I cocked my head slightly when I realized his voice sounded odd. It must be Thirteen talking, I thought as a shudder went down my spine.

The monster inside of him can control his body, which means it can control his actions. I swallowed the lump building in my throat; once we get home we should be safe.

**Now at the Seville home**

Dave stared at his bleeding son who was currently showing his twin what cheeseballs were, " These are awesome!" Alex cheered as he continued to stuff his face with the cheesy snack.

Alvin smiled and finished washing his wounds, " Hey Dave could we have a family meeting?" he asked curiously as he slipped his hoody back over his head.

Dave was speechless so he nodded, I grabbed Alex's paw and dragged him from the kitchen, "My cheeseballs" he wailed dramatically.

" Come on clone we need to let them know what's happening," Alvin reminded him as he playfully smacked his twin on the head.

" Fine," Alex growled wiggling out of my grasp he raced into the living room where everyone was fidgeting.

I settled down in-between Jeanette and Eleanor as Alvin settled beside Alex who had sat down in one of the chairs facing the couch.

Alvin swallowed and exchanged glances with his twin, " I was created in a top secret lab that belongs to the government, actually we both were," he said gesturing to himself and Alex.

" The scientists took twin eggs from a chipmunk and implanted them with the DNA of two demons, one was a cat demon the second was a wolf demon. We were raised in huge glass tubes for at least two years, after we were ready they began training us to kill. When I was almost a year old I broke out of the lab along with Alex, we went our separate ways and that's when I found Simon and Theodore,"

I glanced over at the two chipmunks, Simon's face was blank and Theodore just seemed like he was in a trance.

Alvin didn't seem to like their reactions but continued, " I was lonely and scared and I missed Alex so I pretended to be your older brother, I never thought it'd get this far though," he whispered dropping his gaze.

Simon suddenly tackled him and pinned him against the chair, " How dare you lie to us! How dare you put this family in danger!" Simon yelled furiously. Alvin stared up at him and didn't fight back; Simon brought his paw back in a fist and slammed it into Alvin's face.

Dave sprang into action and tore the blue clad munk off the red clad one; blood was dripping from Alvin's nose though he didn't do anything to stop it.

My sisters were shaking badly and were clinging to me, Theodore was crying and Alex was just watching.

Slowly Alvin pushed himself up and wiped the blood onto the sleeve of his hoody, " I didn't deserve that," he growled as his pupils dilated until they were slim strips of black.

I hugged my sisters tightly fear rippled through all of us, Alvin licked the blood off his lips exposing all of his needle sharp teeth. Alex stayed put not looking at his twin or any of us, Alvin turned his back to us his whole body shaking violently, this wasn't going to turn out well for any one.

**Epic! Now we get to see the real Thirteen, who is by the way the monster inside of Alvin ;). I hope that chapter was to your liking and I'll try to update soon, please R&R!**


	6. Maybe maybe not

**Hey guys what's up? I've gotten some really good encouragement from you all and it really helps and keeps me going. So I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing everybody! I'll try to keep this story entertaining and good please R&R.**

**Alvin's pov. **

_He shouldn't have done that! He needs to learn his place! _Thirteen snapped as he struggled to gain control of my body.

' No Thirteen! We deserved that; we lied to him and Theodore their whole lives. I'm glad he punched me actually,' I stated.

_These mortals are stupid, they don't understand that they're our prey, _he growled crossly, ' They are not our prey Thirteen! You need to listen to me and stop jumping to conclusions, they're my family, **our **family,' I said firmly.

" Alvin?" I looked around confused; Thirteen rolled his eyes then vanished back into the deeper parts of my mind.

" Alvin? You ok?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw Alex, The Chipettes, Simon, Theodore, and Dave leaning over me.

" I blacked out didn't I?" I mumbled sitting up slowly and rubbing my back, man I hit the floor hard!

" Yeah you kinda did, are you hungry?" Theodore asked worriedly, I stared at him in shock.

" Y-you're not mad?" I whispered meeting the cream furred chipmunk's innocent caring green eyes, " Why would I? Even though you lied and you're not our brother you did help us," Theodore stated simply as he grinned.

I smiled and pulled him into a hug, " Wait that might not be true," Alex said.

" What?" Simon challenged watching my twin closely, he was still mad and I wouldn't blame him one bit.

Alex flinched under Simon's intense stare but cleared his throat; " The chipmunks that they took the eggs from, weren't they wild once? I think the females name was Vinny," Alex mumbled frowning in thought.

" Did you read it off a document?" I asked, Alex has a good photographic memory so it wouldn't surprise me if he still remembered something from fifteen years ago.

" Yeah," he answered simply, Simon pursed his lips. " Hey Dave could I borrow your laptop?" he asked looking up at our human 'father'.

" Sure," he said before walking off into his bedroom to fetch it, I struggled to get up but my legs wouldn't seem to work.

" Here," Brittany leaned down and wrapped her arms under mine with the help of her sisters they managed to get me to my hind paws.

I swayed but didn't black out, 'See?' I gloated to Thirteen who was studying them all curiously. _They're odd aren't they? They forgave you so quickly it's amazing. _

I smiled at him, ' You're learning that a family all ways sticks together,' I told him. "Here," Dave said as he came back into the living and placed his laptop on the coffee table.

" Thanks Dave, Jeanette do you think you could help me?" Simon asked turning to the purple clad chipette, " Sure," she squeaked as they jumped up onto the table.

" So what are you two genius' looking up?" Brittany asked teasingly, " Our mom has a Facebook," Simon answered.

I stifled a laugh, everyone turned with a raised eyebrow. " Sorry," I said smiling slightly, Brittany rolled her eyes and looked back at the two chipmunks typing away on the laptop.

" So I'm forgiven?" I asked hopefully after a few moments of silence, " Not entirely," Simon answered coldly.

Ok so I'm not forgiven, _yet!_ " So is it weird?" Eleanor suddenly asked looking at me curiously.

" What do you mean?" I asked confused, " Having a demon inside of you," she explained.

" Sometimes, cause it kinda feels like I'm arguing with myself, actually I think I do when I talk or yell at Thirteen," I said frowning.

" Maybe you just have multiple personality disorder?" Brittany offered smirking, I rolled my eyes.

" I doubt it," I said shaking my head, Brittany shrugged, " Just trying to help,"

" Holy nuts!" we all turned startled, " What is it?" Dave asked concerned as he leaned over the laptop.

" I asked her how many kids she had and she said two but she doesn't know for sure because she gave two eggs away to help with science," Simon answered looking down at me and Alex his eyes wide in shock.

" So what you're saying is that we might actually be brothers?" I asked smiling widely, "I'm not sure," Simon muttered.

" If we had the papers we'd be able to figure it out in no time, but then again blood testing would also work," Jeanette suggested looking over at Simon who nodded in agreement.

" But wait wouldn't our blood be different too? Due to the demon DNA?" Alex asked curiously as he titled his head.

_Gosh you all are so stupid sometimes, Alvin remember Liz? She was a old nurse at the labs, she retired a few years ago. She'll know if those mortals are our brothers or not and she won't flip when she sees our blood. _

I'll give him credit, when he's not being a jerk Thirteen sure does come in handy.

" Hey Alex what about Liz?" I asked, " Oh yeah! Isn't she in that old nursing home in town?" Alex said smiling.

" Who's Liz, she sounds nice," Theodore said, " She's an old nurse who used to work at the lab, she retired a few years back and she might be able to help," I explained.

" Yeah she'll also tell us what the Doctor is planning," Alex added, I frowned and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

" What do you mean, ' what the Doctor is planning'?" I asked narrowing my eyes, Alex fidgeted with his fingers and smiled sheepishly.

" When I was let out I over heard him and Sam talking about unfreezing and reawakening something," Alex explained quietly.

I grabbed him by a tuft of fur under his chin and brought him close, " Was he talking about the other Numbers?" I hissed through my teeth.

" Maybe I'm not sure," Alex, answered, " Other Numbers?" Dave asked confused.

" Yes, there are fourteen numbers in all. We each have a demon or monster inside us enabling us to become or control something. I'm Number Thirteen and Alex's is Twelve," I explained releasing my twin.

" Are they all chipmunks?" Eleanor asked, " No we're the only ones, some are human while others are animals," Alex answered.

" Alright I'm getting tired of story time, can we go see this Liz chick now before I die of boredom?" Brittany asked, " Sure Ms. Impatient," I answered making her stick her tongue out smiling.

**No one died! Yay! I wonder if Liz will help them solve the mystery and help them figure our the Doctor's and the governments plans. Please R&R! Thanks!**


	7. Old lady and her dog

**Whoa! I reached 30 reviews! Yay 30 reviews, sorry it just amazes me that I reached this number and yes I'll probably freak if I reach 40 also. Thanks for reviewing everybody hopefully one day I'll reach 100! I almost forgot, my birthday is getting that much closer! All right enough of my constant babbling here's chapter 7.**

**Brittany's pov.**

" So she lives in a nursing home?" Dave asked as he pulled into the parking lot of a local nursing home that was only a 2-hour drive from our house,

" Yep, come on," Alvin chirped flinging open the passenger door before Dave even pulled the car to a stop.

"ALLLVINNN!" Dave yelled making us all flinch as the red clad chipmunk took off across the busy parking lot.

" I'll get him," I offered slipping out of the seatbelt I jumped out of the now parked car and scampered after him, " Brittany wait!" Eleanor called worriedly.

I reached the front doors of the nursing home and spotted Alvin talking quietly to a guard, I rolled my eyes and stormed in.

" Her room is down that hall take a right and it's number 145," the guard said pointing towards a hall, " Thanks," Alvin said turning around he nearly bumped into me.

" Dave's mad at you," I informed him placing my paws firmly on my hips, " What else is new?" he asked rolling his eyes as he began to walk in the direction of Liz's room.

" Aren't you going to wait for the others?" I asked, as I hurried after him, "No," Alvin answered coldly.

" What do you mean, no?" I asked confused, " I mean no, I don't want them here," I slowed down a bit at his tone.

Alvin wasn't in control any more, it was Thirteen. " Um Thirteen?" I called nervously.

" What?" he spat as he turned the corner, " Can you give Alvin his body back we need to talk to Liz," I informed him picking up my pace a little.

" No one will ever talk to her again, not when I'm down with her," he stated, " What! Please tell me you don't plan on killing her!" I cried in horror.

" That's the idea," he growled just as we reached the door, I jumped in front of it spreading my arms out to each side.

" I won't let you kill an innocent old lady even if you are a demon or my best friend no one deserves to die like this," I said calmly as I stared into the soulless black eyes of the beast.

A shocked expression slowly dawned on his face as he slowly cocked his head to the side, " What are you?" he asked stepping closer.

I swallowed the fear bubbling and boiling in my stomach, " I'm a mortal smart one," I snapped narrowing my eyes.

I watched as his eyes flickered up to the door handle, it all happened so fast I didn't even get a chance to react.

He threw me onto the floor behind him as the door was ripped clean off its hinges and thrown against the far wall of the hallway; I stared up around his tense form at the man from the woods.

" Thirteen I believe you have violated all of the rules including falling in love with a mortal and saving it, your punishment is death," the man sneered raising a strange looking gun.

Something hit him hard on the back of the head and he fell forward unconious, a old lady dressed in a blue nightgown frowned down at the man. She was holding a chair in her wrinkled hands.

" I still got it don't I Thirteen?" she asked looking up and smiling at us, Alvin nodded stiffly and peered down at the man.

" I shouldn't kill him, not yet they'd just replace him," he mumbled nudging the man's cheek with his hind paw.

I tried to slow my rapidly beating heart as I just laid there, he turned and leaned down placing a soft paw on top of my head.

" You ok?" I looked up and met his dark eyes that didn't seem as hard as before, I nodded speechless.

" Alvin! Britt-," Dave stopped short as he took in the scene, Alv-eh Thirteen rolled his eyes then helped me up.

I grabbed his shoulder making him stop and turn to look me in the eyes, I gestured him closer with a finger.

He leaned down frowning, " You said something about killing her?" I whispered in his twitching ear.

He snorted softly and shook his head as he leaned towards my ear, " I meant her dog, she's dying and Liz has asked me long ago to help her pass on," he told me his warm breath curling around my ear.

I frowned feeling stupid as he stepped back and looked at Liz who nodded and turned before walking back into her room.

I glanced towards the others and shrugged as Alvin walked after her, we all followed close behind.

I spotted the old dog on the floor and frowned sadly, it's sides were raising and falling rapidly as it fought to get each breath into it's old worn out lungs.

" I've tried all the herbs in my book but they don't effect mortal pets," Liz explained as Alvin leaned down in front of the dog, I don't know which to call him considering it's Thirteen controlling Alvin's body but he still looks like Alvin.

" Uh Thirteen?" I called making him peer over his shoulder, " It's kinda weird calling you Thirteen when you look like Alvin," I told him.

He sighed and shook his head as his fur faded to black and his eyes turned to a goldish red, " There, now I look like myself," he said turning back to the dog.

Grumpy pants, I thought glancing at Liz who was talking to Dave and the others as she pointed to a book stretched out on a desk.

" I know, it'll be ok. I promise you won't feel any pain," I turned my attention back to the demon chipmunk who was gently stroking the grayed muzzle of the large dog as he whispered caring words.

I watched as he leaned down until his mouth was right beside its nose, he closed his eyes and drew in a long deep breath.

The dog's sides stopped moving and its eyes closed as it released one last long breath that sounded more of a sigh, it was gone.

He straightened back up until he was standing then walked away from the dog's body towards the others, I glanced once more at it's body before joining them.

" Yes they are related, I have the names of their parents and the day they were born. I had kept in touch with them after they donated the eggs and they had two little boys three days after Thirteen and Twelve," Liz explained smiling caringly at them.

Thirteen's fur faded back to russet and his eyes were drained of red, Alvin winced and rubbed the side of his head then glanced back at the dog before looking back up at Liz.

" I'm still the oldest though, right?"

**Ahhh the doggy! It was a little random if I do say so myself but I thought that we needed more action scenes and Thirteen needed to make his appearance. Demon cats are the only ones that can take a soul out of a living or dying creature and either eat it or release it. Thirteen released the dog's soul and I was thinking about letting it make an appearance later, oh man I'm giving up a later chapter! No sneak peeks! Haha please R&R!**


	8. I won't hurt you

**It's the fourth day of summer vacation for me and I haven't really been doing anything, oh I saw a deer yesterday! I know lame right? Well at least I can escape my boring life to go to Fanfiction! Thanks everyone for reviewing and keeping my spirits up! I decided to try Thirteen's pov in this chapter so if you guys like it or don't just R&R!**

**Alvin's pov. **

" Liz was really nice," Theodore, chirped as he tugged on his dark green nightshirt, " Yeah I wanna go visit her again," Eleanor said smiling warmly.

" We might not," Alex, mumbled from my bed, I was the only one that heard him. I jumped up onto my bunk and frowned confused.

" What do you mean?" I asked confused, " If we keep interacting with her they might think we're trying to rebel against them by getting their darkest secrets from her. They'll end up killing her," he explained quietly.

I sighed remembering the plan that she had told us about, they had only created us to strike fear into the hearts of the mortals and to help them conquer other countries, they also wanted to get stronger by having me collect souls and feed them into a creature that is frozen in ice.

" Alright, I'll tell Dave in the morning that we shouldn't visit her, I'm going for a run," I informed him before jumping down off the bunk and walking out of the shared bedroom.

Dave was talking to someone on the phone in the kitchen so I slipped out the back door and into the cool night.

_Can I hunt now? _Thirteen asked curiously as I began to walk towards the small wooded area in the back of the neighborhood. ' No I don't want you hunting,' I answered pushing through some tangled branches of a bush.

Pain shot through my brain as he fought me once again, I_ will hunt! I'm starving and I will get what I want!_ He yelled smashing against the barrier again, my vision blurred as it began to break. I collapsed shaking as I struggled to keep him at bay.

He smashed against he barrier again this time breaking it, all my control vanished as the monster took over.

**Thirteen's pov. **

I pushed myself up blinking as my eyes adjusted to the outside; he's kept me caged so long the smells and sights are so strange and strong.

I made sure his soul was fine and turned back towards the house; I could smell their warm blood and hear their beating hearts.

I licked my lips as my stomach rumbled loudly hungry for meat and souls, I dropped to all fours and bolted across the yard towards the back door.

I didn't want to be in demon form, I'd rather be in my chipmunk form it was easier to control. I pushed through the cat door and spotted my first prey, the pink clad chipette was the last awake. How long have I been out? I thought as I straightened up and walked towards her.

She obviously couldn't sleep so she came into the kitchen to get something to drink or eat. She turned and jumped then scowled and punched me in the arm.

" Alvin don't scare me like that! I nearly had a heart attack!" she cried angrily as she glared up at me.

I meet her stubborn yet soft orb blue eyes and froze, how can a mortal look so beautiful? I thought frowning confused, " Hello?" she called her voice softer.

She squinted through the dark and I watched as her eyes widened in horror, her fear scent filled my nose.

" I won't hurt you," I told her desperately as I reached out towards the frightened chipette, " Why'd you come here? Why'd you take over his body?" she asked firmly eyeing my outstretched paw.

" I was mad that he kept me caged so long, I was hungry," I explained softly, " You're not going to hurt any of us? Why should I believe you when you've killed so many?" she asked me.

" You're Alvin's family, so I guess that makes you mine too. I don't want to kill but it's in my nature, in my blood and I have too or I'll be killed," I informed her remembering a soldier that had disobeyed the Doctor. He made me kill him.

I flinched when her paw touched mine, I growled lowly in a warning. She smiled amused, " You even act like a cat," she stated laughing lightly.

I frowned at her not amused, her paw tightened around mine and for a second I thought she was going to hurt me. I yanked my paw away hissing quietly, I watched as understanding flashed across her auburn furred face.

" It's ok Thirteen, I won't hurt you, no one here will," she whispered gently touching my arm; I won't be hurt any more.

**CUTE! Thirteen's just a scared little kitty that doesn't know any better, maybe Brittany will be able to stop him from killing. I wonder what Alvin will think once he gets his body back? Sorry this chapter was so short please R&R!**


	9. Hungry like a demon cat

**I made it! Haha I'm finally reviewing! I just ate flaming hot cheetos for breakfast weird right? Any who I know my ramblings can get annoying cause I tend to say the same thing over and over again but I like rambling before a story its fun ;). All right so in the beginning of this chapter it's going to be a dream, Alvin's dream, this chapter takes place in the morning before they go to school. Enjoy and please read and review. **

**Alvin's pov. (Dream)**

The man ran through the streets trying to escape but no one ever does, I jumped from roof to roof the wind whipping my fur wildly in front of my eyes.

I could smell his fear from way up here that's how scared he was, how scared of death he truly was.

I wasn't scared of death; I didn't care if I died. I was only here for one purpose and one purpose only and that was to kill.

The man stumbled and fell; I jumped down from the roof landing on all fours I bolted towards him.

He turned slowly just in time to see the creature that would kill him, I went straight for his neck sinking my razor sharp teeth in I shook my head back and forth until I heard a loud snap and the man stopped crying for mercy.

I dropped my prey and moved away from him; his eyes were still wide open in fright, his mouth slack in a scream that was cut off from the world.

I saw something folded in his hand and picked it up cautiously, I stared into the eyes of two young children, both probably around five. They wouldn't understand what had happened to their dad, why he didn't come home from work. Their mom would probably say he's on a business trip but she knew better.

I folded the picture up and tucked it back into the man's lifeless hand, I've never felt remorse or guilty for killing. I just did it, cause if I didn't I'd be the one dead.

I didn't care though if they killed me, I just knew that if I died they'd create another, another monster to replace the one they destroyed.

I turned away and slipped back into the shadows as red and blue lights lit up the street, they weren't real police officers they were just mindless slaves coming to clean up the crime scene and tell the Doctor I had finished my prey.

**End of dream**

I jerked awake my whole body shaking from the adrenaline I had felt in the dream, I ran a paw through my sweaty matted fur and sighed.

Alex stirred on the other side of the bed but didn't wake up, he may not be awake but his senses were and he knew I was fine.

" Alvin? You're already awake?" Brittany mumbled from her bed across the room, I frowned confused.

_Remember I had taken over your body; I came back here and meet her. She fed me human food then I gave you your body back. _Thirteen explained sounding sleepily himself.

' Gee thanks,' I thought sarcastically making him grin innocently, " Yeah sorry did I wake you up or something?" I asked climbing quietly from bed.

" No I was already awake," she answered peering over the side of her bunk down at me; I nodded before jumping onto the windowsill.

" Where are you taking off to now?" she asked clearly annoyed as I opened the window a crack, " Nowhere," I lied as I slipped out into the night once again. This time my game plan was different.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I glanced down the photo and released a heavy sigh, they were already getting supious why not try to throw them off my trail while I was still so far ahead.

Well at least this one is a bad guy, I thought as I watched the front of the bar intently. A few minutes passed and my prey hasn't shown. I was about to give up when the door clanged open and he strutted out obviously drunk.

_Easy, awww._ Thirteen pouted as I jumped down from my perch in an empty apartment window.

I think I'll just cut up his tires and let nature takes its course, I thought as I dived under his hummer limo.

My claws were long and black; they shimmered in the faint light of the bar as I dragged them along one of the back tires.

I was almost finished with the first tire when something grabbed me by the tail, I hissed as I was brought face to face with my prey.

" Seems like the governments wants ya dead sir," the beefy man holding me said calmly, I crossed my arms and glared at my prey.

" Ah I've heard of you, you're one of the Numbers ain't ya, you all are trying to bring a nasty creature to life huh?" he asked blowing cigarette smoke into my face, he probably expected me to start coughing or shoo it away but I took in a long breath and sighed.

" You sure are smart for a guy who has absolutely no brains whatsoever," I said calmly, he frowned but then his cheeky little grin was back.

" Put it on him," he ordered nodding at Beefman, another one of his little bodyguards came up and clipped a collar around my neck. It had a freaking bell on it!

" Cute now take it off," I growled as I started to lose my patience, " I don't think so, you are now my own personal pet and I'm your new Master," he said coolly.

Thirteen growled loudly just before I felt my body starting to shake, 'NO!' I yelled at him but it was too late.

It felt as if someone was ripping my fur off and stretching my skin, I could feel the spot under my collarbone burning.

I screamed in pain but it turned into a loud roar, Beefman dropped me but I didn't feel it when I hit the cement.

I was shaking now the pain was starting to get to me, I called at the ground trying to get my mind off it all.

" Help…. me," I choked as my vision turned red; they stood there like complete idiots, idiots I was fixing to kill.

I was clumsy in this new body and leaned against the hummer limo only to send it crashing into the ground.

I smelled fear; my head swiveled around until my gaze landed on humans, my tail twitched as I looked down at them.

I licked my lips hungrily, " Prey," I purred swatting them into the nearest building. Thirteen grinned with me as we advanced on them once again, I was hungry and I knew three puny humans wasn't going to fill my bloodlust.

**I'm eating a sucker! It tastes like butterscotch, muhaaaa I wonder if Alvin wants one? I hope you guys liked that chapter please remember to R&R.**


	10. Blood and the Numbers

Howdy hey my fellow readers and writers! I'm back! I can't believe I reached 40 reviews, this means I'm getting that much closer to 100! Yay! A lot of you guys have been supportive and kept up with me and that really means a lot and I just wanted to say thanks, all right I'm done. Enjoy and please remember to R&R it's the reviews that keep the chapters coming!

**Brittany's pov. **

Maybe I shouldn't have followed him; maybe I shouldn't even be here right now. I know if I wasn't I wouldn't be watching my best friend devour innocent humans.

Their horrified screams filled the air along with sirens and the creatures hungry roars, that can't be Alvin.

The huge cat-like thing was currently ripping into a man splattering his blood every where, the monsters eyes were hollow and black but I could see things swirling in them I just couldn't tell what.

Its huge body was covered in slick black fur that shimmered in the rays of the rising sun, it had a long and I mean LONG tail that dragged along the ground when it moved on to its next target.

This is not Alvin, I told myself firmly as I watched him move away from the man's bones. This is not Alvin, I chanted as I moved out of the shadows and raced after him.

People ran past me clutching personal belongings or children as they tried to escape the eyesight of the huge monster, the ground shook each time he took a step and each time I nearly fell.

I turned a corner and skidded to a stop, tanks blocked off each end of the road along with policemen.

The monster didn't even seem to see or hear them; he ripped into an apartment building trying to find food.

No, they're going to try to kill him! I thought as my gaze flickered between the giant demon-cat and the tanks. I was scared to death let me just say that, there was blood everywhere.

It coated the roads and the buildings like dark red paint and it reeked of corpses, it looked like manslaughter took place.

Faint screams of dying people could be heard in the dead silence as the people sized up the creature, my eyes drifted around at the destruction.

My heart seemed to freeze as my gaze landed on a discarded teddy bear just out of the reach of a little girl's body; her arm was stretched out towards it. He was a monster.

Angry tears filled my eyes as I stared at the body, he killed a child, he killed her. " Ready, aim, FIRE!" bullets whirred by and struck him in the side.

He roared a glass-shattering cry then whirled around; his long tail swept the tanks behind him away like they were toys.

He swatted the other tanks away as policemen continued to try and kill him, they were just annoying him, the bullets had no affect. His paw swooped down and crushed the police like bugs, I winced as I heard their bones crack and crunch under his paw.

Suddenly something raced by me and crashed into his side, he cried out in pain and fell onto his side. The huge wolf-like creature's jaws were wrapped firmly around the blinking metal collar around his neck.

He fought against the wolf's hold but he held on his brown eyes determined, he rolled over dragging the huge wolf with him they smashed into the side of the building nearly causing it to collapse.

He rolled over again and it turned into a wrestling match almost, they rolled around on the street bumping into buildings and cars crushing and damaging them but they didn't stop.

Tears were still running down my cheeks but I didn't care anymore, I didn't care what happened to him, he was a monster and he deserved everything.

The faint whir of a helicopter's blades filled my ears causing me to look up, my breath caught in my throat. Two men jumped down from the descending helicopter, they were still so far up that they could've used a parachute, but they didn't.

Both of them landed on the concrete their eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, they were both wearing the same jackets but they both had different things on the back.

The guy with the dark shaggy hair had the number one printed on the back while the second one with light brown hair had a number 2.

They took off running towards the two wrestling beasts just as the helicopter finally landed. At least eight other humans walked out of it each with a different number on their jackets, I counted them all. There were at least ten humans here; I thought as one last thing walked off the helicopter, it was a dog.

One and Two were easily pulling the wolf off the cat by his tail, " Relax Twelve we'll take it from here," One assured him as a sly smile played on his face. The wolf seemed to frown as the cat got up his fur bristling, one of the other humans with the number 4 on her back walked up to the cat and placed a hand on his paw.

Electricity raced across his fur and skin, he cried out in pain as his body shrunk until Alvin lay on the cold blood stained concrete.

" Hello Thirteen," Six said smiling wickedly down at the chipmunk, Alvin just stared at the sky his whole body shaking slightly as he lay there.

" You've been a bad cat Thirteen, you nearly exposed us, what do you have to say for yourself?" Six asked, Alvin swallowed then smirked, " Go to hell," he spat narrowing his golden eyes up at her.

She frowned then brought her high heeled boot back before slamming it hard in his side, he gasped and curled into a ball as blood dripped out of his mouth.

Tears filled my eyes again, " Well? Got anything else to say before we bring you home to Doctor?" Six asked.

" Yeah, you really need to loose some weight, I mean I know I'd die if you stepped on me but I'm sure if you stepped on Seven's head he'd die too," Alvin said smiling wickedly as the other Numbers snickered.

" That's it you little fur ball," Six hissed brining her foot back again, "NO!" I flung myself in front of him holding my arms out to each side.

Everyone froze, " I won't let you hurt him!" I cried glaring daggers up at the black haired woman. " Britt," Alvin whispered behind me.

I slowly turned my head and met his eyes, " I killed again, I need to go with them," he said softly as his eyes searched my face. I frowned at him then turned to face Six again, "Don't touch him," I spat my auburn fur bristling as I stared up at her.

A small almost evil smile spread across her face, she turned and began walking back towards the helicopter, " Bring them both,"

I had bacon for breakfast! Yum I love me some bacon, yay we met the other Numbers! Man I hope they don't turn Brittany into a monster too, she seemed so conflicted through this chapter if I do say so myself. She seemed torn between believing he was a monster to protecting him, love conquers all! If you guys love me and wanna know what happens next R&R and tell your friends!

**Peace!**


	11. Rare

**Happy summer! Friday is my birthday! Yay! You guys can PM me with questions and stuff I won't bite, you can also send me a happy birthday! :D Haha enjoy chapter 11!**

**Alvin's pov. **

I paced back and forth in the cage ignoring the clanking of the chain around my ankle and neck, " So where are we going?" Brittany asked her eyes wide as she gazed at the Numbers wandering around.

" The Bermuda Triangle," Alex answered shuffling through a deck of cards in the far corner of the cage, " Great now we'll be lost forever," Brittany grumbled.

" Silly little mortal that's only a cover up for our company," Four said as she ran her fingers through her waist long white hair, Brittany turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

" That's Airi or Number Four," I explained settling down beside her, her gaze traveled down to the shackle on my ankle.

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward as far as her own chains would allow her, she pulled a bobby-pin from her ponytail and wiggled it around in the lock.

It fell away and she moved onto the neck one, " How did you do that?" I asked as it too fell away.

She shrugged, " I got bored so I began to mess around with my chains," she answered showing me that she was already free.

I narrowed my eyes at her making her smile sweetly as she moved onto Alex, _Thanks for putting Four on guard duty. _Thirteen said smirking as I glanced in her direction.

She had fallen a sleep, so that's how all those humans escaped, I thought reaching between the bars I snapped the lock thankful that it wasn't made of the same metal as the chains.

I pushed open the door and stepped out, Alex and Brittany followed me through the bottom half of the helicopter. We were almost to the loading dock, I smiled as we rounded the last corner.

Electricity shot through my body halting my steps, my whole body felt as if it were on fire and being torn into by dogs. Someone's arms wrapped around me and the pain vanished.

"Impossible," I heard Number Five gasp as my eyes slowly opened, Brittany was clinging to me the electricity was dancing across her auburn fur. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me before slowly letting me go, " YOU!" Five roared clenching her hands into fists.

Brittany turned to her and frowned, " What the hell are you?" Five asked her brown eye burning with hatred and confusion; she's never been defeated before.

" A chipmunk," Brittany answered as the electricity vanished, I grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she met my eyes. " No you're something else," I whispered staring into her eyes confused.

" She's a Rare Thirteen, a being only born every thousand years. They have immense power that can smother all others, she's the ultimate weapon," Doctor, said as he walked down the hall towards us, the other Numbers were walking behind them.

I pushed Brittany behind me narrowing my eyes, " Liar," I growled as Alex stepped up beside me before crouching down.

Doctor's eyes widened in horror and realization but it was too late, the whole section we were standing on fell away and we were free falling.

Brittany screamed in terror as we fell from 2,0000 feet, I grabbed hold of her before my wings broke through my hoody tearing it.

They caught the wind and slowed our free fall, " JERK!" Brittany screamed into my chest as she clung to me. Alex laughed as he twisted through the air still falling; his black and white wings were tucked against his body.

" We got company!" he shouted over his shoulder, without looking back I tucked my wings in and dive-bombed making Brittany cry out in terror.

" Don't worry! I won't let you die!" I said just as I released her, she screamed as she fell a few feet. I swooped down and caught her laughing my head off.

" JERK! LIAR!" she cried smacking my shoulder, " I never said I wouldn't drop you," I informed her smirking. She frowned and buried her face into my chest, " You're mean," she mumbled.

I smiled and glanced back to see that we had lost them, I turned to Alex who was gliding along beside me.

" Who was tailing us?" I asked frowning confused as I evened out, " Jets," he answered still messing with those cards.

I sighed and glanced down at the ground, " Wow we're only in Texas, we should be home in two days tops," I said smiling.

" How do you have wings anyway?" Brittany asked glancing down her eyes widened for a split second before she smiled slightly, " We were the first 'created' so we're the only one's with wings," Alex answered.

" Oh so Fourteen's the most powerful," Brittany mumbled, " Was, she's dying now so she's losing her powers, that's why she was a dog," I explained softly. Brittany frowned and closed her eyes yawning, " Wake me up when we get there," she said before settling in my arms.

The sun burned my eyes making me flinch and yawn; I opened my eyes and steadied myself. Yes I fell a sleep so what! Thirteen had control, _Morning Sleeping Beauty you taking over now? No more auto pilot huh? _He asked yawning himself.

'Yep now sleep! I don't need you exhausted when we're caught in a fight,' I told him firmly just as my neighborhood came into view. " Yo Britt we're home," I said shaking her, she growled but didn't wake up.

" Fine," I said releasing her once again, " I'M AWAKE!" she cried in terror. Alex caught her laughing, " You're both meanies, I hope you now know that you're both on my Revenge List," she said sticking her tongue out at Alex then me.

He smirked and placed her on the roof, " HEY!" she screamed annoyed as we landed on the ground. I folded my wings in and took one step towards the door, she fell onto me nearly breaking my spine.

" Oops I fell," she said sarcastically as she stood up and brushed herself down, I stood up too and popped my back. " Man what have you been eating," I grumbled earning a hard punch in my arm. _Girl's got bite, I like. _Thirteen purred smiling as Brittany turned and stormed into the house.

' Dude,' I said rolling my eyes Alex and I followed her inside, I bumped into her and frowned at the back of her head.

" What's wrong?" I asked raising a eyebrow, she didn't answer. I walked around until I was standing in front of her, she grabbed my arm digging her claws into my flesh while she gritted her teeth together.

Alex's eyes widened in shock as she doubled over in pain, " Brittany! Brittany what's wrong!" I asked leaning down in front of her.

She looked up and my body stiffened, blood was dripping from her nose and mouth, her eyes were almost black with pain. Something was hurting her.

**Done! I hope you all enjoyed it and if you have any questions, suggestions, or just wanna talk just PM me and don't forget to R&R!**

**Peace!**


	12. Medicine makes it all better!

**I'm so sorry I took so long! I hope you all forgive me and thanks for staying by my side and reading and reviewing not only this story but my others as well. I'm having trouble with Locket 2: Lost so if any of you have any suggestions or ideas just PM me. Well, enjoy and don't forget R&R.**

**Thirteen's pov. (Yay more demon chipmunk!)**

I raced through the streets my paws nothing more than a blur, the pink clad chipette was on my back unmoving. Alvin couldn't do anything, but I could.

" Thirteen where are you taking her!" Alex called from a few feet back; he was obviously having trouble keeping up with me.

I smiled to myself as I turned a corner dodging a on coming car by inches, " I'm taking her to someone who can help," I answered smugly.

" No! She hates us! She'll eat us!" Alex cried making me roll my eyes, " Relax, I'm sure she's not as scary as she was when we were younger!" I called laughing as the butcher store came into view.

I shot through the cat door and skidded across the freshly mopped floor dodging the claws of an angry cat, " It's me Boots!" I called coming to a rest next to the wall.

The huge overfed cat eyed me closely then snorted and strutted off waving his plump tail in the air, I took Brittany off my back and cradled her close

" What's all the racket!" I flinched as Alvin's memories reached my own, I took a timid step back just as an angry young woman crashed through the other door.

Alex finally decided to show up only to end up cowering against the cat door, the woman's wild strong black eyes landed on me. " Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in," she taunted.

" You haven't changed much have you Thirteen, why do you have control of your body?" she asked, " Alvin couldn't do anything in his mortal form so I took over. You're a Rare too, Teacher," I said smirking as I stared up at her.

Her eyes widened as she took in the chipette in my arms, she shook her head softly then let out a long sigh.

" I'll finally be able to pass on? She's the New Rare?" she asked leaning down and holding out a hand, I placed Brittany in her palm and she gasped her eyes glowing blue.

" Amazing," she whispered looking down at her, " Her powers are immense, much stronger than mine have ever been," I frowned at the last part.

" So it's true? She's like us? Not quite mortal not quite immortal," I said, Teacher nodded and straightened up. " I'll give you guys some medicine, you must give it to her each day for the next two weeks. She'll be in a lot of pain and she'll have fainting spells and power surges, I'm sure you can handle her though considering your mates," my cheeks burned and I scowled.

" She's not my mate," I growled annoyed, Teacher nodded smiling. " My mistake," she said handing Brittany's limp body back.

Alex walked forward and smiled up at her, " I guess we won't see you again huh? Now that your job is taken?" he asked his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Teacher leaned down and hugged us all, " I'm proud of you both," she whispered stepping back she wiped a stray tear away with the back of her hand before trudging back up the stairs just beyond the door.

" I hate to admit it, but she was like a mother to us and I'll miss her," I said noticing a pill bottle sitting on a low table a few feet away, I groaned as Alex went and retrieved them.

" How does she do that!"

**Brittany's pov. **

My body felt numb as I woke up, I swallowed and immediately regretted it. The foul taste of blood dripped down my throat not helping the fact that it was already dry and sore.

Something pressed against my lips, I opened them and water filled my parched mouth. I drank greedily and opened my eyes flinching as the light burned them.

" You feeling alright Sleeping Beauty?" Alvin asked pulling the cup away, I pushed myself into the sitting position using my elbows.

The red clad chipmunk placed the almost empty glass on the table, " What happened? What time is it?" I asked squinting at him, " You passed out and it's ten on a Saturday which would explain why no one's awake yet. Oh and look at this!" he showed me a Missing flier with both of our pictures on it along with a description of Alex.

I groaned and fell back into the dozens of pillows surrounding me, " They really missed us huh?" Alvin asked pushing a pill into my mouth. I swallowed it with the help of more water, " What was that for?" I asked once it was down.

" The pill? Um pain," I frowned slightly at his answer then sighed and grabbed a pillow, " I'M BORED!" I whined whacking him with it.

" Well no need to beat me!" he cried as I continued to abuse him with the soft object, " Could you turn on the TV please?" I asked sweetly as I pointed to the remote.

" Stop beating me then!" he snapped grabbing the remote; I smiled and stared at the screen as it flickered to life.

" No," I whacked him with the pillow indicating that he has to change it.

" No," WHACK!

"No," WHACK!

" No," WHACK!

" Yes!" WHACK!

" This is the same channel we started on!" he cried furious, " I know I just couldn't decide what to watch," I explained smiling warmly.

" Hahaha! The mighty Thirteen beaten by a bored chipette with a pillow, I wish I had a camera," Alex said laughing as he walked into the living room. A pillow met his face making me laugh.

Alvin snickered and stood up from the coffee table, " Move," he said flopping down behind me so he was between the back of the couch and me.

" I'm like only ten inches tall! You have the whole freaking couch!" I cried as his warm breath tickled the back of my neck.

" I'm staying here in case you pass out or have a seizure or something," he stated yawning, " S-seizure?" I whimpered.

" ALVIN? BRITTANY! ALEX!" we all turned to see Dave in his PJs staring at us his mouth hanging wide open in shock.

" Yo," Alvin greeted, " We were munknapped thanks for asking," I grumbled annoyed. Alex merely waved before flopping down on a chair.

I spotted the pill bottle and frowned, " What kind of pill did you give me!" I cried realizing it didn't have a label.

Dave rushed over and picked it up, " Where did you find these?" he asked turning to stare at Alvin.

" Why do you always assume it was me?" he whined sitting up, Dave only narrowed his eyes.

" Our Teacher gave them to us, they're meant to keep Britt alive," Alvin explained suddenly sounding serious; my stomach warmed at the concern the stubborn demon chipmunk was showing to me.

" What?" Dave asked clearly not buying it; I stood up only to be engulfed in a dizzy spell. " Why is the room spinning?" I asked swaying.

My legs gave out and Alvin caught me picking me up and holding me bridal style, " She's really ill right now and dangerous, she needs to take the pills for two weeks and we need to be excused from school," Alvin said simply.

" Wait 'we'?" Dave asked crossing his arms over his chest, Alvin nodded smiling warmly. " We're the only one's that can help if she loses control," he stated, " I'm right here," I said snapping his attention to me.

His golden eyes softened as he gazed down at me, they snapped back up to Dave a few seconds later.

" You better not be lying," was all our guardian said placing the bottle back on the table he walked off into the kitchen.

**Man am I hungry, there's nothing good to eat in my freaking kitchen! Ugh any ways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter in the next Brittany will lose control and we'll see some of her Rare powers! Oh and there's this one story you guys should check out if your Alvin and Brittany fans, it's called ****Shadow Warrior by Amon23****. It's amazing! R&R both stories if ya want more!**


	13. His hidden pain

**Hi! I'm back yet again! I'm almost to 60 reviews, thanks guys for making this all possible! Without your reviews I would've given up on this story, thanks a ton and I hope you enjoy!**

**Alvin's pov. **

" Up! Stupid remote, up!" I groaned and opened my eyes, " Brittany what are you doing?" I asked frowning at the auburn furred chipette who was staring intently at the TV remote.

" I'm trying to levitate the remote, duh," she answered rolling her eyes as if it were obvious, " Yeah well stop yelling at it, I'm trying to sleep," I mumbled yawning.

" You know you are just like a cat, you sleep for 18 hours straight! Get up!" Brittany ordered turning on me, I groaned and sat up.

" Come on let's go wake the others," she said smiling warmly at me, I stared at her for a minute then sighed. " You're impossible," I mumbled following into our shared bedroom.

"WAKE UP!" Brittany yelled making me flinch, our siblings shot awake. Jeanette and Eleanor screamed and Simon fell out of bed, Theodore looked around eyes wide.

" You didn't need to kill them," I said smirking at everyone; we both exchanged glances then burst out laughing.

" What the heck! You two have been missing for two days and you walk in here and nearly kill us!" Simon yelled picking himself off the floor, " Y-yes," I stammered trying to catch my breath.

" What happened are they back!" Alex asked racing in with Dave close behind clutching a baseball bat, "NO!" we all cried scampering away from our 'dad' just incase he decided to take a swing.

" They scared us," Eleanor said climbing down from her bunk, " No, Brittany did I was just an innocent bystander," I said smiling sweetly.

Brittany's paw connected with my shoulder, usually I didn't feel it but suddenly pain raced through my shoulder and I yelped clutching it.

" What the hell!" I screamed eyes wide, " ALVIN watch you language!" Dave ordered sternly.

" Did that hurt?" Brittany asked completely clueless, " No I just like yelling out cuss words and clutching my broken arm," I said sarcastically. Brittany narrowed her eyes and snorted.

" Where have you been?" Jeanette asked hugging her older sister, " Um in a helicopter," Brittany answered hugging her back. " T-too tt-ight," Jeanette wheezed, Brittany released her quickly frowning.

" Looks like someone's getting stronger," Alex, said slugging a arm around her shoulders, " I don't want to be freakishly strong," Brittany mumbled staring down at her paws.

We all stared at her for a minute, I sighed and grabbed her paw, " Come on," I said leading her from the room.

I took her outside and lead her to a spot under one of the trees, " What's going to happen to me?" Brittany asked as we sat down. I shrugged and lay back folding my arms behind my head.

" Who knows, at least you won't be a blood thirsty monster," I said watching some clouds float by through the leaves, " You say that like it's so natural, you don't always have to act all tough," I turned and locked gazes with her.

I frowned and looked away, " I am a monster Britt, and you saw me the other day. I killed and ate all those innocent people, I've killed a ton more than that and yet you all act as if I'm one of you. The truth is I'm not, Thirteen is my inner being, not just a demon but he's me and he's unpredictable,"

" I don't think you're a monster, not you or Thirteen. You just need someone else besides Alex to talk to and to cling to. You can't act like none of this affects us, we're your family and we all love you no matter what you do or who you are," Brittany said softy.

I sat up and looked at her shocked but I hid it, Brittany smiled warmly and scooted closer until she was right beside me. She laid her head against my shoulder and gazed up at the sky, " See? You didn't kill me just now," she said making me laugh.

" Yeah whatever, so feel any powers yet?" I asked making her roll her eyes, " No, I think it'll be awhile actually, I've just gotten stronger," Brittany stated plucking some grass from the ground.

" I feel old," I mumbled making her giggle, " Why's that?" she asked. " I don't know, we both had this whole grownup like speech," I explained.

" Well that just proves we're the oldest, do you smell that?" Brittany suddenly sat up and whirled around her whole body tense.

" Wh-," something hard hit the back of my head and my vision became fuzzy, " ALVIN!" Brittany screamed as I faded into darkness.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Damn! They got us again! Where's Britt? _Thirteen asked worriedly as I came to, I sat up groggily and rubbed the throbbing bump on the back of my head.

' How should I know!' I snapped annoyed as I looked around, " Morning Thirteen," my whole body went rigid as Doctor walked forward.

Brittany was hanging limp from his gloved hand, " What the hell did you do to her!" I yelled furious as I struggled against the chains wrapped around my middle, legs and arms.

" Aren't you fond of her? She your mate?" he sneered his beady black eyes thirsty for blood, " NO! Now let her go before I rip your throat open and drain you dry!" I yelled.

" Well I'm afraid you won't be able to do that, now tell me where should I cut her open first? Her head, throat, oh I know! Her stomach! Yes!" he cheered laying her down on a surgical table.

" You rat!" I roared yanking hard on the chains; loud clanks and scraps filled my ears as I bended the metal. Doctor backed up a few steps as I cried out in pain, my bones began to crack and bend as Thirteen began to break free.

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" _

**Brittany's pov. **

Something warm dripped onto my body, I opened my eyes slowly and screamed. Intestines were strewn across the ceiling; I looked around to see blood and organs covering almost every square inch of the room.

I sat up slowly ignoring the blood on my fur, I heard bones crunching and growls I looked over and saw morphed creatures devouring the remains of at least five bodies.

I swallowed back the bail rising in my throat and slowly climbed from the table, I crept towards what was left of a bulletproof door. I stepped out into the hall and gagged, bodies also littered the hall; there was no end to the slaughter. I ran through the blood holding back the tears building in my eyes, I didn't feel that sorry for the people who died. I was more concerned of who did this.

I rounded the corner and saw him, his whole body was shaking violently he was covered completely in blood.

I walked forward cautiously, " A-Alvin?" I whispered reaching out a paw. He whirled around hissing, I stepped back startled as his wild bloodthirsty eyes met mine.

He growled at me and began to move forward, I swallowed the fear and stood my ground staring him dead in the eyes. " Alvin it's me Brittany," I said softly.

He let out a loud screech and lunged at me, his teeth sunk into my neck and shoulder, I fell back startled my breathing labored.

He bit down harder drawing more blood; I wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him tightly burying my face in his shoulder.

Alvin slowly released my shoulder, " Oh god Britt, I-I'm so sorry," he whimpered struggling to get away.

I shook my head and only hugged him harder, " I'm sorry," he whispered before he broke down into sobs that racked his whole blooded body. I closed my eyes and held on knowing that if I ever let go he'd be lost forever.

**INTENSE! Poor Alvin! Don't it just makes you wanna hug him and kiss him? I know it does that to me; hopefully Alvin will be able to forgive himself. No he did not kill the Doctor although he did cause him major damage.**

**R&R if you want more!**

**Come to the dark side we have cookies :P**

**Peace!**


	14. A bomb and a broken demon

**I updated two stories in one day! Man I really need a life, well I guess I could always mope later right now I have a story to update**!

**Chipmunk to the rescue!**

**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na CHIPMUNK!**

**Alvin's pov. **

I quickly dug around in the cabinets searching desperately for the large white box with the Red Cross on it.

" For the last time I'm finnnnnnneeeeee," Brittany whined behind me clearly irritated and bored, I ignored her and finally found the box.

I pulled it out and clicked it open before retrieving gauze, disinfectant spray and tape, I turned and gave a half hearted smile at the auburn furred chipette sitting on the opposite contour messing with cue tips.

I jumped up onto the contour and placed the stuff beside her, " That's going to sting isn't it?" Brittany asked jabbing the spray with a mangled cue tip.

" Probably, yeah," I answered shaking it, " I don't want it!" she cried turning to scamper away. I dropped the spray and tackled her, I actually had to wrestle her onto her back and it took me a good two minutes too.

I pinned her arms out to her sides and pinned her legs with my knees, " How you going to get the spray now?" she asked sticking her tongue out at me.

I smirked as my tail became longer and more flexible; it wrapped around the can and brought it to her shoulder. " Freaking demon powers!" she cried as she tried to wiggle free.

I sprayed the disinfectant on the bite wound, " It's burning! Ow! Dammit look what you did!" she cried withering in pain as it began to foam.

I slowly got off of her allowing her to sit up and clutch her arm; I grabbed the gauze and proceeded in wrapping it. Once that was down I taped the end down making sure it wouldn't go anywhere, " Thanks," I blinked and looked away from her wound.

I slowly drawed in a sharp breathe, our faces were only inches apart. " You're welcome," I said quickly as I turned away and gathered up the stuff while I tried to soothe my rapidly beating heart.

" You ok?" her soft paw came to rest on my arm, I looked up and met her deep orb blue eyes, " I'm fine Britt, does it still sting?" I asked throwing the stuff back into the box that was still lying on the floor.

" No," she answered curtly as she gave me a weird look, I frowned confused, " What's that look for?" I asked as my ears twitched.

" Something seems different," she mumbled probably more to herself then me; I didn't understand what she was saying. Suddenly her soft warm nose was pressed against mine making me nearly loose my balance.

Her eyes burned into mine as my breathing became quick, please move away. I begged her silently as Thirteen began to take interest. _What's she doing? _He asked clearly amused as we both stared back at the insane chipette. ' I don't know! But she should really get away,' I thought desperately as she continued to search my eyes, while her warm sweet breath tickly my face.

_No, we both like her don't we? Come on man up! I admitted it, _Thirteen mocked trying to gain control. ' Stop! I will not let you push us on her!' I snapped irritated.

" Uh Britt?" I asked taking a small step back as I smiled nervously, " Your eyes seem lighter," she mumbled cocking her head slightly to the side resembling a curious dog.

I frowned more confused, " What do you mean?" I asked matching her head posture, which resulted in her smiling. " You're not that worried any more are you? Now that you cried," she explained softly.

'Ok,' I thought as my ears twitched again, " What the heck is that freaking ticking!" I snapped turning to glare out the glass door.

" Ticking? You mean like a bomb!" Brittany cried her eyes widening in complete fear, I rolled my eyes and jumped down from the contour.

" You watch too many of those freaking FBI shows," I said as I slipped through the hole in the door I made my way down the hall following the ever annoying ticking.

" No wait!" she wailed skidding into the hallway she grabbed my paw and practically glued herself to my side making me tense some.

I sighed and gently pulled my paw from hers, I draped my arm across her shoulders and pulled her into my side. She snuggled into my fur obviously still convinced that the annoying ticking was a bomb, I tried not to shiver as her warm nose buried into my fur and brushed my skin.

We turned a corner and froze, " Oh I was right," Brittany whimpered as we both stared at the huge freaking device strapped to one of the scientists that was still alive.

" Help, please!" he begged his eyes wide with fright as sweat poured down his already soaked head, I gently munvured Brittany back behind me and around the corner.

" I'm really sorry about this, I don't know diddly squat about bombs. Just remain calm k?" I said smiling weakly at the now sobbing man, ' I feel horrible!' I thought as I rounded the corner I ushered Brittany quickly down the hall. We only had ten seconds to get out of here and I knew we weren't.

I could hear the ticking becoming slower, I grabbed Brittany quickly and tucked her against my chest as my wings ripped out of my back. I wrapped us both in them and kneeled down just as the whole building was ripped apart.

It burned like hell, I gritted my teeth as waves of liquid fire beat against my wings probably burning them right off as I clutched Brittany tighter. Everything was falling apart, we needed to move but then I'd risk the chance of Brittany getting burned, _Ow hot! Hot! Make it stop do something you idiot! _Thirteen yelled just as a huge piece of the building came crashing down right on top of me.

**Brittany's pov, **

I slowly opened my eyes and moved, I winced as some small cuts and burns flared up in pain. A black feather lay beside me, I frowned and picked it up staring intently at it. The edges were burned and something dark covered some of it, I risked it and sniffed cautiously.

Blood, strong rusty disgusting blood. I dropped the feather wrinkling my nose I gazed around, the last thing I remembered was Alvin grabbing me and pulling me towards him, and then screaming.

Everything was destroyed; there was rumble left but no building, no walls, no ceiling, and no Alvin. I stood up slowly ignoring the faint stinging, " Alvin! Alvin where are you? Come on this isn't funny!" I yelled stomping through the rumble.

More black feathers littered the ground; I froze as a bent wing came into view. It was sticking out from under a metal beam, my stomach dropped as I scrambled over to the beam tears were flowing freely as I struggled to get it off him.

I cried out in frustration when it wouldn't budge, I grabbed hold of the bottom furious and then chunked it away. I smiled victorious but my smile vanished quickly as my eyes landed on my crumbled friend.

" Alvin?" I whispered gently dragging him away from the rumble I turned him over and whimpered as my throat closed, blood was steadily flowing from a large gash just under his right ear, his body was almost burnt to a crisp.

His large black wings were both broken and twisted at awkward angels, his eyes were shut tight and his chest wasn't moving. " Oh God no," I whispered burying my face into his burnt fur I clutched at his lifeless form.

He wasn't a monster, he never was, they made him believe differently, which in turned made others believe. He never asked for this, he never wanted any of these powers. He wanted a family, he just wanted to be a good older brother to his younger siblings, he was also an amazing singer and friend, and I won't let him die.

I raised my tear soaked face and stared at his, " Don't die," I ordered laying a paw over the deep wound and I leaned forward and softly pressed my warm life filled lips against his own stone cold dead one's.

I closed my eyes and let my life force flow through him, I clutched his paw with my free one willing him to live.

About five minutes later he still lay dead, tears were still falling down my face as I slowly pulled away closing my eyes tightly I was about to give myself up to the grief when his paw tightened around mine.

" Why you crying over me?" I opened my eyes ever so slowly and met his sparkling golden ones, " Dammit Alvin don't ever do that again!" I cried flinging my arms around his neck I crushed my lips against his.

His body tensed in surprise but he slowly relaxed and returned it, his arms circled around me holding me firmly against him as our lips moved together in harmony.

We both pulled back, " Maybe I should die more often,"

**Baby bottle pop! Baby bottle pop! **

**Eh random singing right then, hmm maybe's that's cause I didn't sleep at all last night! I was too busy writing this up and stuff, oh well I like the finished product, and if you do too or you just love me R&R!**

**Peace!**


	15. Florida?

**Yes I am in fact updating again on the same day, but I can't help it if it's boring as heck here. Yes when I'm bored and I'm aloud to I'll spend all my free time on the computer typing away! All right I'm done here's chapter 15!**

**Alvin's pov. **

" Well now my wings look like freaking pretzels," I grumbled as I tried to straighten them out only to end up wincing as sharp needles of pain stabbed at my back.

" Yeah they do look horrible," Brittany, said wrinkling her nose as she studied my wings, " Thanks for the words of comfort," I grumbled as she touched one of my wings cautiously.

" Does this hurt?" she asked as she pressed her fingers into the sore muscle and bones, I shook my head as I tried to relax.

" OW!" I screamed after she yanked my wing back into place, " That wasn't so bad now was it?" she asked sweetly as she peered at me over my shoulder.

" No I love screaming in pain," I said sarcastically only to end up crying out again as she yanked my other one into place.

" Don't go all smart butt on me," she purred lightly pressing her lips against my cheek, my cheeks burned slightly under my fur.

" Whatever," I grumbled standing up and flinching at the burns covering my body, " Gross," Brittany whined softly behind me.

I flexed my wings then popped my arms and legs; I scanned the remains of the building and sighed. " No lifeboats and no helicopter, my wings are all jacked up so I guess that means we're swimming," I said turning around to face Brittany who clearly did not like the idea.

" There's big fish that will eat us," she whined sticking out her bottom lip and pouting, " Fish are just like other animals, they smell me and flee," I said jabbing a thumb at my chest.

" I don't want to get my fur wet," she objected changing tactics, I frowned at the stubborn chipette, why was she so against getting in the water? Oh wait, " You can't swim can you?" I asked staring at her.

Shock radiated on her face before she composed herself and shook her head, " I can too! I just don't want to get wet! Is that a crime?" she asked.

I smirked as I quickly closed the small distance between us, " Just admit it," I whispered in her ear.

" I-I can swim," she stuttered nervously, my smirk grew as I laid a paw on her arm. " I can smell lies," I purred gently nuzzling her ear; her rapid heartbeat told me my plan was working.

My other paw came to rest on her other arm but I was careful not to jolt it cause I didn't want to cause her any pain. She was falling for it, I smiled evilly as I scooped her up in my arms quickly and ran to the edge of the cliff.

" Jerk!" Brittany cried her wide as she gazed down at the foaming water crashing against the rocks twenty feet below, I smiled as I slowly began to let her go.

" NO!" she cried throwing her arms around my neck as her legs went around my waist, her terrified orb blue eyes met mine and she growled angry.

" Sorry but we got to swim, unless you want to wait for the other Numbers to show up?" I said making her eyes widen as she shook her head fiercely, I nodded and spread my damaged wings out behind me.

" I thought you couldn't fly?" she asked still clinging to me for dear life, " I can't," I said as I dropped off the edge of the cliff.

I tucked my wings in just seconds before we plummeted into the icy ocean; I broke through the surface gasping for air.

" Don't ever do that again Seville!" Brittany yelled glaring at me through her soaked bangs, " I won't unless the situation calls for it," I said as I leaned forward and kissed her hard.

She gasped in shock, perfect I thought as I breathed into her mouth before dragging us both under the water yet again.

" What was that for? Wait why can I talk without choking on water?" Brittany asked her voice sounding weird as it echoed in the bubble sounding her head like a astronaut helmet, " There's a bubble around your head," I answered peeling away the burnt skin and fur.

Brittany made a sickened face and looked off into the murky depths of the ocean before her sparkling gaze came to rest on me, " Holy nuts you're a mermunk!" Brittany cheered laughing.

I rolled my eyes and tested out my new flippers, " Not bad, I'm glad they made me adapt to water," I mused as I swarm to where Brittany was floating.

" Come on we don't have all the time in the world right now, we need to space ourselves as far away from this place as possible," I said taking her paw I shot through the water with her by my side.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Salt water sucks," Brittany, grumbled peeling away the soaked bandages covering her wound, I nodded and shook out my fur soaking her in the process.

" Alvin!" she whined laughing lightly, I chuckled and dug my finger into my ear trying to dislodge the water there.

" Mommy look it's Alvin and Brittany!" a little girl cried happily as she tugged her mother towards us, " No it's not honey now come on your father is waiting for us with your ice cream," the older lady said as she lead her daughter away.

" Do we look that bad?" Brittany asked her eyes wide in horror, I glanced around at our surroundings, and "I think we're in Florida,"

**This was a little bit shorter then 14 but hey they're in Florida now and since Alvin can't fly they'll have to find a new way home, if they even decide to go back. I'm planning on adding some more stuff on the whole 'Rare' thing in the next chapter. Please remember to R&R!**


	16. My Inner Self!

**For some of you what I'm about to say will probably be bad news, I don't know if I'm going to give up on Locket 2: Lost, sorry but I haven't been having much luck with it recently. I am however looking for someone to I guess take it over, but I would like to see your ideas before I hand the story over. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed the first and second one! Here's chapter 16 for Monster!**

**Brittany's pov. **

Alvin snored lightly beside me as he slept soundly on the discarded beach towel; I was curled against him with one of my arms lying lazily across his stomach.

Everything was perfect; I smiled sleepily as I watched the foamy soft waves lap at the shore just a few feet away.

Alvin's arm came around my waist holding me close almost protectively; maybe we should just stay here? I mean I don't want to drag any danger back with us and we seem safe here. But I'll miss my sisters, I growled in frustration and buried my face into Alvin's sun baked fur.

I hate internal conflict! Maybe this is what it feels like to Alvin when Thirteen doesn't agree with him, I thought as my eyes slowly slid close.

I was barely a sleep for ten minutes when Alvin's arm tightened around me and the warm towel vanished from under me, next thing I know my mouth is full of sand.

I coughed up the grainy substance as I slowly got to my hind paws, " You two are pathetic," Six sneered suddenly stabbing me in the back with a needle. I gasped at the slight burning sensation before turning and sinking my sharp little teeth into her hand.

" OW! Why you stupid little filth!" the angry Number screeched sending me skidding across the rough sand my side throbbing from where her sharp boot connected with my hip.

" Leave her alone!" I turned and saw Alvin struggling to his hind paws, his russet fur was painted crimson from fresh new wounds and the one's he got at the lab that had reopened.

" Fine we'll just play with you," the guy with the Number One on his jacket sneered picking up Alvin and slamming him into the ground like a football player would do with the ball after a touchdown.

" Don't hurt him!" I roared suddenly, I lunged at him sinking all of my needle sharp claws into his exposed face while I bit into his right eye. One screamed in pain was he struggled to get me off, Six tried to slap me off but ended up hitting her fellow Number in the back of the head.

There was a sickening crack and pop as his eye came out of it's socket in my teeth, I fell to the sandy ground landing awkwardly on my left arm which ended in me squishing his eye in-between my teeth.

I spat it out then ran to Alvin who lay unmoving on the ground while blood began to pool around his skull, " Don't die again," I scolded picking him up and hosting him onto my back I fled the beach.

I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, for some reason I didn't want to stop, I couldn't. Something was telling me not to so I just didn't.

If you stopped and asked me where I was going I'd probably say 'heck if I know', I was just running in particular reason trying to find a safe place to tend to the demon chipmunk slouched on my back.

" I'm finally repaying you," I said out loud as I smiled, I was probably running for three hours straight now and I don't mean just like I jogged somewhat then walked then started running again. Nope I was full out running on all freaking fours for three hours! My paws had cracked open and were bleeding while my chest ached all the time as I struggled for air.

" Stop," I nearly screamed when Alvin mumbled that into my ear, " Stop running," he groaned obviously he just woke up.

" C-can't," I gasped watching as the world rushed by me, " Yes you can now stop," he snapped which caused me to slow down until I came to a complete stop.

Alvin climbed off just in time to catch me as my legs gave out, " It's all right," he assured me as I lost myself into a well-deserved sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Someone's here and they brought us food! Wake up! _My eyes snapped opened in shock, not at the fact that someone was bringing me food, it was the freaking voice!

I swear that wasn't there before, _Duh I wasn't here before! I was still Sleeping, but now that I have Awakened we can both protect our family better! _The voice cheered, weird it sounds just like me. I thought as a middle-aged chipette came into the room with a tray filled with steaming food.

" Good you're awake how are your paws?" she asked her soft light green eyes curious, " Oh uh fine thanks, umm do you know where a russet furred chipmunk is? He's about my height and he has this cut in his left ear, and-."

" Oh! Honey I know who you're talking about, Alvin's coming," she assured me as she gave me the tray. " Just call if you need anything or send my stubborn son," she said wiping her chocolate paws on her apron as she left, I smiled after her.

Son? Wait! Holy nuts it's The Chipmunk's mom! _Wow good job Captain Obvious. _" Who the hell are you!" I yelled out loud.

" Uh Alvin?" I jumped and looked up to see a smirking and healed Alvin walking towards me, I blushed and looked down at the food. " S-sorry, this weird voice keeps talking to me," I explained softly. Alvin raised an eyebrow as he settled on the end of the bed Indian style.

" A voice?" he echoed confused, " Yeah and I have no idea who it is or what it is," I explained tasting a berry salad.

_My name is Angel and I'm your Inner self!_

I choked on my food.

**Sorry for another short chapter but I hope you all liked it and please remember to R&R because without reviews the writer won't update!**

**Peace!**


	17. Wicked Angel

**I know you guys are probably still waiting for the next chapter in Locket 2, don't worry I'm currently working on it but it maybe a while. Sorry for the late updates! Please R&R!**

**Alvin's pov. **

_Wake up she's gone. _My mind and body jerked to attention at Thirteen's voice, I had fallen a sleep!

I looked around wildly as I climbed out of the bed, ' Nuts,' I cursed when I realized he was right. Brittany wasn't in the room, _Just so you know she was acting weird just before she left. She was like talking to herself and gripping her head in pain. _I smirked as I ventured out of the room, ' Why so concerned Thirteen?' I asked smugly.

_Do you want my help or not? _I chuckled out loud as I followed her scent, which always reminded me of vanilla strawberries and soap, but now instead of the soapy smell her scent smelled strongly of roses and baby powder.

_Like Wicked Angels, they may smell all sweet and innocent but they sure put up a hell of a fight. I'd have trouble myself fighting one. _Thirteen stated sounding slightly annoyed by the fact that a creature related to an angel could beat him. **(A/N: I don't know if there is such thing as a Wicked Angel, I kind of just made it up)**

' What are you trying to say?' I asked as I rounded the corner that led to the lower parts of the house, _Well looky here, speaking of the wicked. _He purred as my eyes landed on the glowing white form of a Wicked Angel, my whole body froze immediately and I cursed myself for looking at her crooked halo.

She whirled around her brilliant white wings snapping open to make herself look bigger, her glowing orb blue eyes met mine and she relaxed. The glowing aura surrounding her white body slowly faded, as did the glowing in her eyes, Brittany moaned and clutched her head as she slowly regained her mortal body back.

My tail twitched as feeling came back into my body, I sighed loudly in relief as I stretched my sleeping limbs.

" What, how in the world did I get here?" Brittany asked looking around wildly, she was wearing a long white gown that dragged a few feet out behind her, a white choke collar with a rose pattern was around her neck.

_Ah a Love Wicked, careful not to inhale the pink perfume her wings give off or else we'll both be doomed. _Thirteen warned as I eyed the collar, that was her halo and the longer part of her dress was her wings, nice to know.

" You feeling ok?" I asked immediately going to her ignoring the fact that she could easily be taken over by her Inner Self and possibly hurt me, " Yeah, what happened?" she asked looking up at me with confused eyes.

" Um well you kind of have a Inner Self now and she's a Wicked Angel," I explained waiting for the stubborn chipette to start yelling, " Kind of figured the Inner Self thing, this voice kept talking to me. What's a Wicked Angel anyways?" she asked raising a eyebrow.

" A Wicked Angel is a type of angel that doesn't really like to follow the rules, they tend to be very mischievous and clever. There are seven different ones, there's Anger, Sad, Happy, Envy, Love, Pride, and Wrath. You're Love," I said gesturing to her new appearance.

She looked down at herself and smiled slightly, " Free clothes," she chirped looking up at me and smiling. My body heated up and I looked away quickly, _Man don't let her do that! She'll be the death of us. What sucks is that we already love her. _" You what?" Brittany asked shocked.

_Oops I said that out loud. _

**I know it was a short chapter, sorry! Please R&R and don't worry I'm working on Locket 2. **

**Peace! **


	18. I love you

**Wow I've been updating my stories for days in a row; of course this streak won't last. Any who thanks for reviewing my stories and keeping up with them! Hope you enjoy the following chapter. Please R&R.**

**Brittany's pov.**

I studied my wings in the mirror shocked, it wasn't really the fact that I had wings that I was shocked about, he had said he loved me.

Alvin Seville loves me! Of course the moment I asked him what he said he smiled sheepishly and ran, my guess is he didn't mean to say that out loud.

I sighed loudly and stroked a long silkily feather, _He's up in the top branches! Quick girl after him! _I jumped startled and clapped my paws over my mouth to keep from screaming, ' Who are you?' I asked the strange voice.

_Paris, I'm your Inner Self! Come on let's go I want to hear him say it for real!_ She cried excitedly, ' Fine whatever but if you're sending me on a wild goose chase I'm never listening to you again,' I warned as I made my way over to the small window.

_Good luck with that,_ I rolled my eyes and slipped out the window and onto the branch, I glanced back at the chipmunk-sized house nestled into the crook of two huge branches.

_Up and up! _My wings snapped out and it felt as if someone shoved me, I screamed in terror as the ground rushed towards me. My wings caught a air draft and I soared upward through the branches, _You need to learn how to fly, I can't be doing all the work you know. _Paris said coolly as I weaved through the big and small branches.

' I didn't know you were going to force my body over the side of a branch!' I yelled at her which only resulted in her laughing, " BOO!" I screamed yet again then punched him in the side.

" Alvin! That wasn't funny!" I yelled glaring at the upside down chipmunk as I hovered in the air, " Yes it was, I'm laughing aren't I?" he asked smirking as I tried to punch him again.

" What are you doing up here anyways? I didn't know you knew how to fly," Alvin said raising a eyebrow, " I don't but Paris does," I stated landing on a nearby branch I folded in my wings.

" Oh so she has a name too," he mumbled still staring at me upside down, " Yes, and the reason why I'm here is because I want to know what you said earlier," I said holding his golden gaze.

I watched closely as he visibly flinched, " Uh what do you mean?" he asked trying to remain emotionless.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, " Don't play dumb Alvin, you and I both know you said something and I want to know if it's true," I snapped losing my patience.

He shrugged, " Sorry can't remember," I growled in annoyance, " Why don't you just admit that you love me! I love you!" I slapped my paws over my mouth and wrapped my wings around my body so I could hide my face in the soft feathers.

' OH CRAP! I didn't mean to say that!' I screamed in head as my cheeks flamed, _Way to go, now why don't you face him huh? He let it slip too. _' Shut up' I grumbled as I felt someone gently tugging my wings away, I looked up at him with wide eyes as my cheeks still burned.

He gave me a warm smile, " I love you too," he said softly as he peeled my paws away from my mouth. I bit my bottom lip and the heat in my cheeks spread through my body, he does love me!

I felt like screaming it out loud and dancing but his warm firm lips stopped all train of thought from leaving or entering my brain, I slowly lost myself into his lips and kissed back.

It was a small kiss but it was much more, it showed just how much we cared for each other.

We both pulled back slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked up at him. " Come on, Mom's making lasagna," he muttered softly, he took my paw smirked and then jumped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**The next day….**

" I don't like flying!" I cried as I clung onto Alvin not daring to look down, " It's the only way to get home and besides planes suck," he said smirking as he caught a wind current and dropped slightly.

" You know it'd be easier if you just flied beside me," he stated, I pouted and shook my head stubbornly.

" I can't," I pointed out snuggling into his chest smiling when I felt a small shiver run through his body, " When will we get home?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

" An hour," Alvin answered shrugging, I peeked over my shoulder down at the ground below and immediately regretted it.

" That's a freaking plane! How high up are we!" I cried clinging to him tighter, " Not that high," he choked out as he loosened my hold on his neck. I was clinging to him like a baby monkey does to its mother; I didn't want to ride on his back cause he liked to do summersaults.

We looped into a comfortable silence once again and I began to drift to sleep, I didn't get to sleep though.

Something warm dipped onto my arm and my eyes snapped open; " I'm ok," Alvin, said forcing a smile onto his pained face as his arm dripped blood.

" Morning!" Six called down to us as she aimed the gun down at us, " Alvin!" I cried as the bullet pierced through his left wing.

Something then slammed into us causing me to loose my grip; I didn't fall far, Alvin grunted in pain as his right arm struggled to support my weight.

" Let me go!" I ordered, as more blood gushed from the wound, "No," he growled stubbornly.

_My turn! _Paris sang as she forced my paw to pry Alvin's fingers off my arm, " Brittany what are you-,"

I smiled up at him as I finally freed myself.

**Paris' pov. **

' Why'd you do that!' Brittany demanded as I shot upwards after a short free fall, ' I needed your body,' I answered spotting a dark form clinging to the front of the helicopter.

' Looks like I get to met the deadly Thirteen,' I purred as I flew up beside him, " Hello handsome," I greeted watching amused as the man on the other side of glass struggled to get the demon chipmunk's tail from around his neck.

Thirteen's eyes darted over to me and he gave me a sly grin, " Hey gorgeous, what brings you to this man slaughter?" he asked curiously as the man passed out.

" It's not man slaughter if you didn't kill him," I said gesturing to the limp body, he shrugged, " Love is the only cure to blood lust," he explained before he disappeared.

I pursed my lips and slipped through the hole in the glass, I walked across the man's back and jumped down onto the floor.

" What's a Wicked Angel doing here?" I turned and smiled at the dog glaring at me from under the control panels, " Hi Fourteen!" I greeted sweetly as I felt electricity race down my arms and into my paws.

I slammed my paws into the metal floor grinning evilly as the whole helicopter was engulfed in flames.

**Yay! I wanted to thank Kami2000 for helping with the Wicked Angel's name and her powers! R&R please!**

**Peace!**


	19. Bodyguards

**Hey guys! What's up? Sorry it took me so long to update this story, enjoy!**

**Alvin's pov.**

I rubbed my head trying to soothe the aching pounding in my temples, "Man," I grumbled as struggled to see through the thick smog surrounding me.

"Brittany! Brittany!" I called standing up and dusting myself off, "Looking for that Wicked Angel?" my fur bristled as a long low growl spilled between my parted lips.

"Relax Thirteen we're joining your resistance," I turned around cautiously to face Ten, his black hair hung limply in his hazel eyes. A strawberry blonde stood behind him her deep brown eyes glittering playfully.

"Ten, Eight why do you want to quit the Numbers?" I asked frowning deeply at them, "You can't fall in love with a mortal," Ten answered simply.

"Whatever, where's Brittany?" I asked annoyed as I crossed my arms over my chest, "We spotted her over there knocked out cold," Eight answered twirling her pinkish gold locks around her fingers.

"Thanks," I muttered simply as I followed her directions, "ALVIN!" Brittany's arms wrapped around my neck tightly and she squeezed me hard making me gag.

"Oh my gosh I thought I killed you! I'm so sorry it was Paris not me!" she wailed her orb blue eyes wide as she took in my slightly burnt fur and the small cuts decorating my skin.

"I'm fine and it takes a lot more then a little explosion to kill one of us," I informed her as I wrapped my arms around her waist, she sighed deeply and relaxed against me.

"Good, when can we go home?" she asked sweetly as she batted her long black eyelashes up at me, _Kiss up. _Thirteen smirked.

"Yeah we go home," I chirped placing a small kiss on her nose I released her and turned to see Ten and Eight walking towards us.

"We have a car, where do you live?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So we're recruiting now?" I rolled my eyes and pushed Alex away, "No they're here to protect us, "We never agreed on that," Ten snapped clearly annoyed.

"Yeah well if you're going to be around us then you're going to be our bodyguards," I explained to them smugly as the front door swung open revealing a very p'd off Dave and our worried siblings.

"Where on Earth have you two been for the past week?" Dave yelled furious as he stormed out onto the lawn, "Hello Mr. Seville, I'm Cane that's Cat," Ten said nodding in Eight's direction.

Dave's step faltered as he took in the two used to be Numbers, "Uh hi," he muttered blinking at them confused.

"We've been in the Bermuda Triangle, then Florida, then Texas," Brittany explained as she finished hugging her sisters, "What!" Dave cried startled.

"Can we just sleep?" I whined helplessly.

**I know, I know it wasn't a very interesting chapter and it was short but I don't have much time on this thing so please R&R!**


	20. I killed

**Hey people! I can't believe how close I am to reaching a 100 reviews and it's all thanks to you guys! If I could I'd send you all cake, but it'd get smashed :(**

**Ok so I was thinking that this story seemed to be lacking in awesome fighting scenes, of course that may just be me. I'll try to add more action and stuff in later chapters and stuff so don't worry!**

**Also I just wanted to say any of you could PM me ideas or suggestions and stuff cause I don't bite and I tend to get bored and need someone to talk to.**

**All right I'm done going on about random stuff so you all can read now!**

**Brittany's pov.**

" I don't want it!" I yelled as I dashed down the hallway and under the couch, " You have to take it or else you'll die!" Alvin snapped as he raced past the couch.

I snickered and inched on my belly across the wooden floor towards my escape, " I found her!" someone grabbed my tail; I spun over onto my back and kicked my attacker right in the face.

I smiled sheepishly at the russet furred chipmunk massaging his nose as his light brown eyes bore into mine, " Oops sorry Alex," I said before bolting for the door.

He plowed into me knocking me off my feet, I rolled a few feet before jumping back to my hind paws only to me pinned down under his body.

" Take it," he ordered his golden eyes fierce and annoyed, I stuck my tongue out at him and shook my head.

" No those things make me sleepily and I'm tired of napping all day," I explained stubbornly, Alvin sighed loudly before shoving it down my throat making me choke for a split second before swallowing it down dry.

"Ugh," I groaned massaging my throat, " That wasn't so bad," he said snickering down at me.

"Get your butt off me," I hissed shoving him off hard, I stood up and straightened out my fur before shooting a glare in his direction making him smirk.

" You love me, you can't stay mad at me forever," Alvin cooed puckering his lips, I rolled my eyes and stormed off outside.

Gosh one minute he's all sweet the next he's a freaking jerk!_ That's why you love him_ Paris purred making me flinch.

' I didn't ask you,' I growled as I walked down the sidewalk, _Ok whatever, I'm hungry aren't you? Let's go find something to eat! _I shook my head, ' I am hungry but what did you have in mind?' I asked cautiously.

_I'll show you._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

What happened? I rubbed my temples trying to bring back what had happened before I blacked out, I swallowed then gagged and shot up coughing harshly.

"Ugh," I moaned lifting my head up, horror shot through my veins and I screamed as I scrambled away.

_Maybe I should've let you have control somewhere else. _Paris mumbled as I stared at the corpse laying a few feet away, I struggled to breath as the tangy rusty taste of blood swirled around in my mouth.

'Why did you kill him!' I yelled in terror as I gazed down at my bloodied clothes, _I was hungry and I saw him selling drugs so I thought what the hay._ She explained shrugging, 'You eat people!' I wailed as my stomach began to churn the blood and flesh inside of it.

_Correction, we eat meat, humans are meat. Don't freak out ok! If you barf up lunch I'll have to find some more. _I swallowed the bile rising in my throat as I covered my mouth with a crimson paw, the man looked to be about in his earlier forties.

His face looked like it had been attacked by a rabid dog and his intestines spilled out from his stomach, his hands were also mangled and blood splattered the rooms walls.

' We have to get out of here,' I thought as I slowly stood up and walked to the door, it was cracked open a bit so I slipped out and stumbled down the hall trying to keep the disgusting 'food' down.

I was passing by a janitors closet when I was suddenly grabbed, I winced as the dark engulfed me but I wasn't going to fight back, a single light blinded me for a moment before my kidnapper came into view.

I looked away from him frowning, " What happened? Are you ok?" he asked grabbing my blood soaked paws he began to search for any injury.

" I-I killed him," I choked out biting my bottom lip as I squeezed my eyes shut, " I know," he whispered.

I opened my eyes a crack and saw that he was wiping my paws off on a rag; I shook my head as tears began to trickle down my cheeks.

" I didn't want to, I didn't know," I tried to explain as images flashed through my mind, the police would find me and sentence me to death, my sisters would see me as a monster and all my fans would hate my guts and try to take it out on them.

I clung to him for dear life as the sobs racked my aching body, my eyes burned and my throat felt rough and dry.

He wrapped his arms around me protectively and began to rock me back and forth softly; his warm breath tickled my ear.

" I was in denial too, when I killed that first man I couldn't believe I had done it. I was so scared when they sent me back to my room alone, I thought they were going to kill me, I was terribly wrong. They made me kill at least five people each day, claiming it'd make me stronger and that they were villains,"

I sniffed and dug my claws deeper into his hoody, " I looked up the people's files, one man had a wife who was expecting their first child in mere days Britt," I felt his body shake softly but no tears came and no sound.

" You're not a monster, just like you told me. We were created to think that, to act and behave like this, they're the real monsters and one day I'll kill the man who hurt you,"

**Awww! This chapter was supposed to be a touching moment between Alvin and Brittany where Britt kills a innocent man and starts to panic only to be soothed by Alvin who tells her something no one else knew.**

**If you want more Alvin and Brittany moments then R&R!**

**Peace!**


	21. Secrets

**Holy nuts! Did you see how many reviews I've reached! 91 that's like almost 100!**

**Of course I wouldn't have this many if it weren't for all you guys, thanks a ton for helping me with my goal and hopefully it'll get to 100!**

**Ok enough of this rambling on with the story!**

**Alvin's pov. **

I moved around the body studying it curiously, _See this is why I don't want to fight her, she'll tear us limb from limb. _Thirteen said simply as I crouched down beside the corpse.

' Don't be such a scaredy cat,' I said rolling my eyes as I retrieved the man's wallet, _What I don't understand is that even though you hate everything you've done in the past you still do your job? _

'Why does it matter to you anyway? You were the one who said I shouldn't quit,' I pointed out as I searched through the contents of the leather pouch in my paws, _Huh well I didn't and I still don't see why you had to quit, they paid you billons for every kill Alvin we wouldn't have to get a job and we'd be set up for life._

' I don't really care, I'm making a boat load from singing and performing plus I have a girlfriend and my family,' I stated smirking as he frowned, _Yes but fans don't last forever and you won't always have your family Alvin, we live so much longer then they do remember? We're practically immortal! _Thirteen pointed out fiercely.

I shrugged as I stuffed the money into my hoody pocket, ' For the last time I don't care,' I informed him as I ripped up the rest of the wallet.

Thirteen didn't reply as I began to roll up the rug the man was sprawled out on, once the body was wrapped up I placed a microchip on the rug so that the cleanup could come and dispose of evidence.

_Where's Brittany? _I smirked knowingly as I strutted out of the room, ' Alex took her home for us so that if Dave shows up early she would be clean and home,' I explained.

_Ok so just let us get in trouble, I like that. _Thirteen stated as we left the apartment complex and headed home, it didn't take as long as one might think.

Alex looked up from his comic book and rose an eyebrow, " The cops are here," he informed me making me chuckle lightly.

" You do know you don't have to make up a code name for Dave and the others right?" I asked curiously as I stripped out of my ruined hoody.

" It's fun and Dave's going to have a cow when he sees that you managed to ruin yet another hoody, I think that was your tenth one," Alex stated smirking when my smile fell.

" I'm dead," I moaned smacking a paw over my heart I fell back and just laid there on the floor unmoving, " You're a horrible actor Al, if you want to make it believable go get hit by a car," Alex said.

I jumped up onto the couch and tackled him; we wrestled each other trying to gain the advantage over our opponent.

"AALLVINNNNN!" I froze with my arm wrapped firmly around Alex's neck while his teeth were in it, we both looked up at a furious Dave who was glaring at us, well mostly me.

" Yes?" I asked curiously as I slowly released my twin from his headlock, " Where have you been and what happened to your hoody," our guardian snapped as he retrieved the stained item off the floor.

" Uh," was all that managed to escape my lips as I stared blankly at my clothes, " Sorry it was my fault," our heads snapped around to see Brittany walking out of our shared bedroom.

My heart clenched at the sight of fresh tears running down her cheeks, her younger sisters weren't far behind both of them looked worried and confused as their older sister approached the couch.

" I don't really know what happened but I killed somebody and Alvin came after me, he told me he'd take care of it," she sniffed meeting Dave's stunned dark brown eyes with her own burning blue ones.

Everyone except Alex and I gasped at this piece of information, I jumped down onto the floor and walked up to the stubborn chipette.

" I also said I'd take the blame," I reminded her as I gave her a stern glare which she matched with her own, " I didn't want you too," she pointed out crossing her arms over her stomach.

I sighed and copied her, " I wanted to," I objected knitting my eyebrows together, " I did it I should take the blame," Brittany snapped.

" Yeah well no one had to know," I growled, " It was the right thing," she argued standing on her tippytoes to meet my eye level straight on.

" His family would just think he skipped out on them again," I hissed making her eyes widen slightly, " W-what?" she whispered obviously confused.

" Phewwwwwwwwwwww…BOOM!" Alex whistled like a bomb behind me, I turned and growled at him making him pout and stick his tongue out which I copied.

" What do you mean Alvin? Did you know about this man?" Dave asked frowning down at me, I shrugged and rubbed the back of my head nervously as a chuckle slipped out of my mouth.

" Kind of," I lied smiling sweetly, " Kind of," Simon echoed, _They're ganging up on us! _Thirteen spat furious.

I groaned out loud and slapped my forehead, ' This isn't the time,' I growled at him making him snort.

" His name was Arkan Col, he was an escaped prisoner from the Government, I was assigned the task of killing him and retrieving a disk that he stole," I said defeated, " Did you?" Brittany asked quietly.

I opened my mouth to say no but Thirteen merely smiled evilly before taking control of my body, ' What the heck! Where are we going?' I asked as he made me stomp into the bedroom and go under Theodore's bed.

_Do you honestly think I'd let you quit? While everyone sleeps I take control of you and go out to collect our pay. _Thirteen explained grabbing hold of the bunk bed rails he pulled it along the floor easily until it was up against the chipette's bunks.

Everyone was kind of standing in the doorway watching as I bent down and began to tear away the wooden floorboards; I sucked in a sharp breath at what was underneath it.

A huge glossily black coffin was nestled into the floor, ' Thirteen stop,' I snapped fighting against him.

He laughed as I reached up at clawed at my chest struggling to breath as he closed off my lungs, _No I want to show off our collection, if you fight me I'll kill you. _He sneered as I gagged and gasped for air.

" Alvin?" Dave asked worriedly as Thirteen let my lungs go, I swallowed air hungrily as I coughed roughly.

I reached down and opened up the coffin still struggling to breath right, I closed my eyes and turned my head away at the contents.

This time everyone gasped, _Come on look Alvin. _He tautened forcing my eyes open, I looked down and flinched.

There were many different things in it, a small teddy bear was one and it clearly belonged to a little girl at one point since it was pink and had a small dress on, it was splattered with the blood of it's owner.

A few other items were also coated in blood and there was money too along with watches and other valuables. Thirteen forced me to jump in and sort through it till I found a clear CD case.

I climbed back out and held it out to Dave as I stared down at the floor, " Does this answer your question?" Thirteen sneered making me flinch.

Dave walked foreword and took the CD, " Alvin," he started but stopped as a body collided with mine.

I hissed up at him and shoved him off me sending him skidding across the floor, he rightened himself and growled quietly at me. " Thirteen hand it over," the lion ordered fiercely.

" I knew you could never be trusted Cane, that's why I'm going to kill you," Thirteen informed him as my body grew and morphed until I was in my demon cat form.

" I'd like to see you try,"

**Ok so I was going to make this chapter about Alvin and Brittany but my ninja side was all like ' fight scene! Fight scene! Thirteen! Thirteen!' so yeah that's why there was more of him in this chap.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and please remember to R&R! **

**Peace! :3**


	22. Bloody fight

**95 and counting! I can't believe how close I am to reaching my goal! **

**Don't worry I won't end the story when I reach 100 so no need to panic, of course I have no idea how long this story is going to be so I can't really say I'll end it at this many number chapters or what. **

**Thank you everybody who has kept reviewing and reading and that's stuck by me and given me encouragement. **

**I'm down rambling now…oh yeah!**

**I do not own the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or Dave, but I do own all the Numbers and Thirteen!**

**R&R!**

**Thirteen's pov. **

" You've gotten soft you know that don't you Thirteen? You let me into your home without a second thought," Ten sneered through his white sharp teeth; I simply shrugged my shoulders and sat down on my haunches.

" Maybe but as you know I always have a few tricks up my sleeves," I reminded him smugly as I groomed the fur on my chest, " Enough," he growled lunging at me.

I twitched my tail and he froze in mid-air his jaws wide open and his claws exposed, I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth as I circled the huge beast suspended in the air.

" Forgot I could still do that huh?" I asked him snickering as his eyes followed me; I glanced over my shoulder at the others.

Of course they were all frozen too, Alex seemed relaxed and was watching calmly while Dave was staring in shock with his mouth slightly agape.

The two youngest where clinging to each other with wide green eyes, the one with black glasses was frowning deeply his dark blue eyes troubled while his counterpart hid herself behind him.

Brittany wasn't there, I frowned confused as I searched the room for any sign of pink, " Surprise," I gasped in shock as a heavy weight crushed me underneath in.

Dull pain ripped away at my lungs as my now broken ribs punctured them, I bucked him off and rolled away before standing to all fours.

" I didn't forget anything Thirteen, I actually studied you and tried to find weaknesses and I'm happy to announce that I did," Ten stated proudly as blood tickled the back of my throat.

I rolled my eyes and spat out a wad of dark crimson blood, " Gloating gets you no where," I informed him before leaping at him.

I landed on his back awkwardly but I still managed to rip into his white pelt staining it pink, I dug my canines deep into his wound and shook my head back and forth feeling the muscle tissue tear away and the hard bones of his shoulder made me smile.

He rolled over in an attempt to knock me off, air left my wounded lungs and I winced as the pain flared into a small flame but I knew it wouldn't take long for my wounds to heal.

I released my hold on his shoulder before swiping my claws at his muzzle making him hiss in pain as they made contact, I smirked triumphant at the sound of pain but it was short lived.

A small lean pinkish brown cougar suddenly grabbed hold of my hind leg tearing deep into my flesh, I hissed and kicked her hard in the skull with my free leg.

My head whipped around to where Alex was standing or stood, he was gone. I growled in the back of my throat and pushed Ten off my before scrambling across the floor.

My right leg hung limply as I struggled for each breath, one of Ten's eyes were swollen shut and blood dripped from his nose and shoulder.

Eight had a small bump on the side of her head, " Stupid mutt!" my ears twitched at the sound of Six's voice. Great they brought back up, I thought as I met the worried and scared gaze of Dave.

" Get in the car and go," I ordered as I charged at Eight, I rammed into her side hearing the satisfying crunch of her ribs as they snapped from the impact.

Ten sunk his teeth into my wounded leg making me roar in pain, fire was slowly consuming my body as the pain began to take affect.

" You can't heal can you?" Eight asked smugly, I ignored her comment and watched as the others were herded from the room and to the car.

" I won't give up that easily," I said grinning ear to ear as Ten's wounds began to bubble and hiss, he released my leg his eyes wide as his flesh began to fall off and decay.

" Forgot one thing," I said glaring at him, " I'm poisoness," Eight growled and shoved me onto the ground hard.

" You're going to die whether you like it or not," she hissed dangerously as her teeth dug into my neck, " I don't really care," I wheezed as black dots danced in my vision.

" I do!" Eight's eyes widen dramatically as she was torn off me, I gasped in lungfuls of air and pushed myself up shakily, I glanced over at the frying remains of Ten and smirked.

Eight roared in pain and horror making my head snap around, a large snow-white cat was tearing her windpipe open her orb blue eyes dyed red as her mouth filled with blood. Her wings were tucked tightly against her body as her prey clawed in vain at her sides. Her three tails whipped around in the air as Eight died under her.

" Wow I thought you bailed," I commented raising a eyebrow as she turned to face me, " Nice to know that you trust me," she said rolling her ruby eyes skyward.

" I like this new look on you, very stunning," I purred standing up wincing slightly when I put pressure on my leg, Paris frowned and walked over her elegant small body weaving gracefully around mine.

" Men are so reckless," she growled as her tongue met my wound making me hiss in pain, " Oh shut up,"

**I'm not that good at fight scenes :( oh well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We got to see both Thirteen and Paris!**

**Please R&R if ya love me!**

**Peace!**


	23. Thirteen is so annoying

**O.O holy French toast! 101 reviews! Wow that's wickedly ninja! Thanks a ton everyone that reviewed and helped me reach this goal, I wish I could give you all hugs so I guess a virtual one will have to do ^.^**

**I have nothing else to say at the moment so uh enjoy! Oh and R&R cause now I wanna reach 200 ;) **

**Brittany's pov. **

I practically murdered my mouth as I tried to get rid of the foul rusty taste in my mouth, "Ugh I hate mint toothpaste," I glared at the black furred chipmunk in the mirror.

" I didn't ask you, give Alvin his body back!" I ordered as I spat out a mouthful of bloodily toothpaste Thirteen shook his head, " If I do he'd bleed out and yell at me, I'm perfectly fine here," he grumbled folding his lean muscular arms across his stomach.

I groaned loudly and returned my pink toothbrush back to the cup, " Where are the others?" I asked frowning at my fur which was ruffled and hanging down limply from it's usual ponytail.

" Ran for the hills, hey does Alvin have a phone I want to try pizza," Thirteen said standing up he studied his reflection, " No," I answered shortly as I fixed my auburn fur back into a perfect ponytail.

I beamed at my reflection making Thirteen raise an eyebrow, " So no pizza?" he asked smiling sweetly, which didn't go well with the canines.

" No pizza," I answered jumping down from the contour I ventured into the living room, well what was left of it any way.

My jaw dropped open in horror as I took in the giant hole in the ceiling and the crumbled remains of the TV and furniture, " Dang," Thirteen whistled making me flinch sense he was standing right beside me.

" Hey!" Alex cheered as he stumbled through the rumble towards us, a few cuts dripped blood but other than that he seemed perfectly fine.

" What happened!" I cried picking up a shattered picture frame, " Six and her pet chimera," Alex answered simply as he eyed the black chipmunk with golden red eyes.

" A what?" I asked turning to him confused, " A chimera is two creatures fused together to create a half-breed," Thirteen explained as he tried to ignore Alex's glare.

" You two are chimeras?" I asked frowning at the brothers, " No we're one creature, I'm part of Alvin's DNA, don't poke me!" Thirteen snapped swatting Alex's paw away.

" Yeah what brainy said," Alex growled as he turned his back to us and made his way to the door, I stumbled after him with Thirteen close behind.

" I'm not that smart, why can't I have pizza?" I groaned loudly and turned on him, " You annoy me," I hissed through my teeth before storming after Alex who was struggling to hold back his laughter.

" Jeesh touch crowd," Thirteen muttered shrugging, the three of us continued our trek as we walked down the sidewalk leaving behind the remains of our house.

I'm stuck with two idiots, _Four technically, _I growled quietly at the cold cheery voice inside my head.

' Shut up! I'm sick of you go sleep in a corner!' I ordered crossly, _No can do Brittany, I have to make sure Thirteen doesn't do anything bad. _Paris purred making me gag, ' Yeah well you fail at your job, just please leave me alone! I'm tried of demons and angels!' I cried frowning.

_Huh well I love you too, say hi to Thirteen for me! _She chirped before going quiet again, I sighed out loud in relief.

" Finally she's gone!" I cheered happily, " Who Paris? She's never gone she's just giving you a break and I said hi too," Thirteen said softly into my ear making my whole body go rigid.

" Can you read minds," I whispered focusing intently on Alex's back, he chuckled and shook his head.

" Not yours exactly but I can talk to Paris," he explained before backing away, I swallowed and relaxed.

" Man I was hoping you could so you could hear how annoying you are!" I spat as I stormed off ahead making Alex burst into laughter.

**Not much of a point I know but I just wanted everyone to see that Brittany hates Thirteen's guts while Paris has a major crush on him!**

**R&R pwease!**

**Peace!**


	24. Mine

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I start school tomorrow so I've been kind of busy.

**I can't believe today is my last day of summer, it's really sad if you think about it, eh well not really.**

**Ok read and review my friends!**

**Thirteen's pov. **

So bored, I glared at the ground in annoyance as we trudged on searching for his freaking family.

_They're your family too, _Alvin pointed out crossly making me growl quietly, ' Yeah right I don't want a family and besides they don't want me either,' I stated firmly.

_You don't know that, _he objected stubbornly, " Look it's Dave's car!" I flinched startled by the sudden noise and watched as the chipette took off towards the small red vehicle parked in a small parking lot just outside of a run down hotel.

_Ok you had your fun now give me my body back, _Alvin ordered crossly making me laugh, 'Yeah right like I would give this up anytime soon, just sit back and watch,'

Alex and I reached the car just as a hotel door swung open, "BRITTANY!" her two sisters screamed as they tackled her to the ground.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" the blond one asked her light green eyes worried as she looked over her older sister, "I'm fine Ellie," she assured them as she hugged them closely.

"ALVIN!" suddenly I was attacked by a sobbing chipmunk who attached himself to my chest, " I- I thought you were going to get hurt," he cried quietly into my chest making me frown and gently peel him away.

"Look kid I'm not Alvin," I told him pointing at my black fur, he sniffed and rubbed his eyes as he looked me over.

"Oh um where is he?" he asked timidly, _Let me have my body back Thirteen! _I ignored him and smiled wickedly at the chipmunk flashing him my canines.

"He's right here," I said pointing to my chest, "Don't worry he's safe," I informed him glancing over at the taller one. _They have names you know, _Alvin growled clearly annoyed by the fact that I wasn't bothering to learn any names while I was in him.

'Does it look like I care?' I asked him as I met the cold intense gaze of the tall one, " What?" I snapped narrowing my eyes into slits.

"You're Thirteen," he stated calmly which only made my skin crawl, "Yeah why?" I asked crossing my arms over my stomach.

He simply shook his head and looked over at the chubby one who had moved on to Alex, I held back my laughter as Alex struggled to calm him down.

"Thirteen," I turned to Brittany, 'Happy?' I asked him, no response. " What?" I asked staring down at her, "You coming inside or what?" she asked nodding at the door where Dave was waiting his jaw set firmly as he watched us.

I shrugged making her smile before grabbing my paw and towing me inside, the room wasn't that big but it was big enough to hold seven chipmunks and a grown man.

It had two small beds dressed in gold sheets to match the lighter tan walls, black curtains blocked out the outside world, I noticed a small door which had to be the bathroom.

"Nice place," I mused earning a smack on the arm from Brittany, I stuck my tongue out at her and she copied me.

"Would you three care to explain?" Dave asked as he loomed over us, "We don't have to explain anything to you, it's none of your concern," I said simply making him raise a eyebrow.

"We're family so it is my concern," Dave argued making me roll my eyes, "I don't have any family," I told him narrowing my eyes.

Dave opened his mouth to argue again when I crumbled to the ground gasping, 'ALVIN what are you doing?' I yelled as pain shot through me in rhythm with my heart. _What makes you think I'm doing this stupid! Make it stop idiot!_

I screamed as the pain ripped through me like a thousand needles, my veins burned and my lungs closed making me gag and struggle for air.

I clawed at my flesh but that only made the pain worse, my whole body was convulsing as I was ripped apart from the inside.

"Alvin! What's happening to him!" I couldn't tell who that was my eyes wouldn't focus on one spot, "He might be dying," that was Alex.

" What do you mean dying!" Dave yelled as someone touched my burning skin making me scream and claw them away, "I mean that Thirteen hasn't been getting enough to keep him and Alvin alive, he needs blood to fuel their body, if he doesn't have enough his body will eat itself up from the inside out searching for blood," Alex explained as something cool touched my forehead.

My eyes landed on Brittany's worried face, her blue eyes were wide and she kept biting her bottom lip nervously.

"How do we give him blood?" Simon asked sounding oddly concerned, another throb from my aching heart pushed more pain through my veins and I screamed, "It's too late to give him just regular mortal blood, Brittany you're a wicked angel!"

" So?"

"So, your blood could save him."

"You want him to bite my neck like a freaking vampire!"

"No your wrist will be fine,"

"Ow, ow, gross," Brittany muttered as something hot warm and sticky pressed against my lips forcing my mouth open, I growled and sunk my teeth into her flesh making her flinch.

"Don't drink too much or you'll kill her," Alex warned me as his face came into view, I growled protectively as I drank down the warm liquid hungrily.

_Stop Thirteen we're fine now, I said stop! _He forced me off her wrist making me growl loudly as I licked the crimson off my lips.

I'm still hungry; I realized watched her as Alex wrapped up her bleeding wrist, "I'm going to bleed out!" she cried in horror making him laugh.

"You heal fast, the bleeding will stop in a matter of seconds," he assured her as I came closer.

"Thirteen," Alex said firmly as he inched in front of Brittany blocking her from my view, " Mine," I growled furiously.

**Thirteen's going to kill them! Oh snap, haha if you wanna know what happens next you better press that little button below labeled REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Peace! **


	25. A new twist to our little story X3

I'm sooooooooooo ever soooooooo sorry! I really mean it! I have no idea when I'll update or for how long I have time to type, so there's no telling when I'll update or how long my chapters will be.

_**Chipmunkspunk231**_**, I'd be happy to be friends with you, if you need any help or advise on a story or anything-just PM me I'll try to respond as soon as possible. **

**I've also been working on my writing skills so hopefully the stories will be getting better and stuff so just R&R and I won't blame you if you decide not to. **

**Brittany's pov. **

The demon munk's teeth dig deeply into my exposed arm, I struggle against him ignoring the frightened tears trickling down my cheeks, out of the corner of my eye I could see the other's trying to wake Alex up.

A dark red blotch of blood is smeared across the wall he's laying against, his body looks mangled and broken, my eyes lock with the swirling hungry beast's black eyes.

" You, you monster, Alex is dying because of you, I don't care any more! I don't! you're too much trouble then you're worth, I don't care what happens to you or Alvin, I barely know him anymore," I hiss painfully through my teeth as I arch my back and kick him square in the chest.

His claws rip long jagged wounds in the plush carpet, my ruby red blood trickles down his chin and flows softly down his neck, a wide crooked grin stretches across his twisted face, the smile would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

" Ah that's music to my ears doll, now I can finish you and the other's off without worrying about hurting my mortal side, the Everlasting will waken soon and I'll kill it too, my hunger will never be quenched, I know I'm a monster and I accept it. It seems you're going to have a hard time though," he sneers his voice pounding painfully against my eardrums causing me to flinch.

" You won't lay a finger on them, I'll kill you first," I growl as I stagger to my hind paws, my body slides into a balanced position, I bring my paws up clenching them tightly into fists as my eyes narrow into dangerous slits.

He cocks his head to the side and slowly rises to stand on his hind paws, I forgot how tall he is, I swallow my fear hoping he didn't see it.

Muscles ripple under his raven black coat of fur as long slender sharp claws slip out of the tips of his fingers, blood coated fangs slip out from his gums as his fingers twitch.

_Even though I'm highly against this and I like him and all, I'm you and I'll always be on your side, allow me to supply us with weapons. _

My paws tingle and I gasp quickly unclenching my paws as long sharp white claws shoot out of the tips of my fingers, I feel my teeth grow and I flinch as the tips scrape against my bottom lip.

A wicked grin spreads across my face; part of me wants him to suffer while another wants to forgive him knowing that he never wanted any of this yet he was allowing Thirteen to take control.

" Let's dance," I purr as I spring closing the gap between us quickly, I bring my paw down in a fast arch, his own paw shots up in a black blur. Sparks dance wildly as our claws clash, I grit my teeth as my hind claws dig into the carpet trying to keep my body from moving.

" You're really stunning when you look rigid with bloodlust Paris," I growl as his rusty blood scented breath fills my throat, Paris hisses and it escapes through my teeth. My other paw comes up lightening fast; I try not to jump away in horror as my claws sink deeply into the chipmunk's abdomen.

Black eyes flash gold and Alvin winces clenching his teeth as my paw twists deeper into his gut, warm liquid gushes over my paw and down my arm under my sleeve.

" You missed," Alvin chuckles sadly as his familiar golden eyes vanish back to their heartless black, Thirteen yowls loudly his face twisting into an awful sneer as his other paw flies towards my head.

I quickly jerk back narrowly escaping the midnight black claws, he lunges after me his body smooth and graceful like a cat's, I barely feel his claws graze my injured arm as I stumble over the wounded carpet.

Thirteen spits out blood as he draws closer his eyes intently focused on me, out of the corner of my eye I see my family watching quietly. I turn my head locking gazes with a crying Eleanor, " LOOK OUT!" Simon yells.

My head whips around, I automatically bring up my paw, horror consumes my body as my sharp deadly claws slip right through his chest.

He blinks stunned as his body slumps heavily against mine, my breath comes out in ragged breaths as I stare at my dark blood covered paw protruding from his back.

" Tell Alex I never meant it, I never meant to kill her, tell him…. that ' the truth lies within the stone'," Alvin slowly lifts up his head his face drained of the deadly black, his golden eyes lock with mine, " No matter what had happened, I had always loved you," he pants as his lips crush against mine. I kiss back struggling to suppress the sob building in my throat, he pulls back suddenly his eyes burning hotly, " I'm not dead yet, you need to take my body to the White House, ask for Eighteen, I don't know what will happen but promise me not to do anything stupid, I'm going to put my soul into your body," he gasps clutching my paw buried in his chest.

" O-ok," I stutter as he buries his face into my neck, " Hold still," he gasps as his teeth penetrate my skin; I wince as they dig deeply into my body.

My body starts to shake violently as the world throbs around me, my eyes begin to roll and I collapse.

**I'm evil, I can't believe I just wrote all that and I made it up on the spot too! I was all like, ' Alvin shall not die! I shall find a dramatic way to make something ninja happen! Thirteen shall become immensely evil!' eh this is what happens when a certain cat keeps trying steal my chicken!**

**Oh yeah and Eighteen R&R please and I'm sorry about all this my computer is reallllllly old and is giving me problems, please forgive me! **

**Peace!**


	26. Eighteen

**Eh just read and review.**

**Alvin's pov. **

Uh what happened? I sit up slowly and rub the back of my head trying to reveal the aching throbbing there.

" B-Brittany," I frown and look up confused, Eleanor suddenly flings her small arms around me and hugs me tight as she cries softly. Jeanette joins in the group hug also crying, ok what's going on?

I pull away from the two chipette's and smile sheepishly, " Uh where's Britt?" I ask looking between them curiously.

" WHAT!" I jump and turn just in time to dodge a blow from Alex, I cartwheel across the room and land in a fighting stance stunned.

" Alex what the heck!" I yell furious, " You combined Souls you idiot! Teacher said that's too dangerous do you know what could happen?" he asks his light brown eyes glowing darkly.

I blink slowly and look around, my eyes land on my body laying flat on its stomach, oh crap.

_**Brittany you there?**_

_Yes, ok so now what? This is kind of weird._

_**You're telling me, I'm a GIRL!**_

I look down at my paws and clench them into fists, I then look over my body and shiver, " I'm a girl, I'm a girl, man I didn't mean to do this like this, I'm a freaking GIRL!" I wail as I crumple to ground.

" Alvin?" I lift my eyes and stare Theodore, " Oh you're in there with Brittany?" he asks softly as he stands a few feet away a confused glaze in his eyes.

" Yeah, can someone get my body, I know where we need to go," I moan standing up, Simon turns and carefully picks up the mangled excuse of a body and looks up at a ashen faced Dave.

" We need to go to Washington D.C., we need to get to the White House," I explain, Alex frowns at me as I walk past, he falls in step quickly.

" You don't mean you're going to go find Eighteen do you? You do know he's going to gut us and hang us up on his wall right?" Alex asks frowning deeply.

" He wouldn't dare hit a girl," I swallow and smile at him, Alex shakes his head disturbed look on his face, " Dude that's weird,"

**Two hours and a lot of questions later!**

" We will be landing in ten minutes please fasten your seatbelts and return your chairs to their upright positions,"

I groan and rub my temples, I hate flying too, Brittany mumbles as she tries to look around, I groan again and bang my head against the armrest of my chair.

HEY! Watch it this is my body!

I stop and glance over at my own body laying beside me, I could see the hole where my heart used to be was closing up slowly, too many blows to one organ and it'll dissolve, my heart may come back and it may not, but I can live without it.

_You won't have a heart? I did that to you!_

_**No they did that to me, none of this is your fault.**_

_It feels like it._

" Bri-Alvin?" I turn and look Jeanette dead in the eyes making her jump startled, she smiles softly.

" Um you two are going to be ok, right? You're not dead," she asks quietly as she fixes her purple glasses, I shake my head feeling Brittany's ponytail bob back and forth sending another shiver through my body.

I hope we find Eighteen soon cause if we don't, I'm going to freak out, I grit my teeth as the plane begins to descend back to earth.

" Hey Al, I can feel him, he must be closer then we thought," Alex informs me from his seat beside Simon as he points outside, I nod letting him know I understand.

The plane jerks as it touches down sending my stomach into a back flip, I ground my teeth and squint my eyes close.

_Ow, ow what is that? It feels like someone is hammering my head to death._

_**It's Eighteen's energy, he helps protect the White House, our energy power combined is shaking up his force field so he's trying to stop us. **I explain quietly._

_Wow fun._

Dave stands and picks up my body, we all follow closely behind afraid that if we don't we'd be lost in the crowd, it was a typical airport nothing exciting really going on.

I walk behind Brittany's sisters my tail swaying along with my hips, ugh I forgot I'm a girl, I feel depression weigh down on my shoulders at the thought making Brittany giggle softly.

Suddenly I'm knocked to the ground, I skid on my side for a few feet before I jump to my hind paws only to be shoved into a empty hallway.

" Well Thirteen you really changed haven't you?" I scowl darkly at the tan furred chipmunk; I don't fail to notice his reptilian tail stretched out behind him.

I grin wickedly at him, " Eighteen long time no see, whatcha been up too?" I ask casually, his paw shoots out and he pins me against the wall by my-Brittany's throat.

" What did you do, you know this is dangerous and you have the nerve to drag me into your mess, you're a Wanted Number Alvin, I should have killed you when I sensed you in that plane,"

I laugh bitterly, " But you didn't, did you? Even though I killed the people you love, remember? I slit their throats wide open and laughed in your face, why don't you just yank my soul out right now huh? Destroy my body and Thirteen and go on about your day, oh wait you can't," I gloat feeling his paw tighten around my throat with each mocking word.

" Shut up or I'll do just that," his toxic green eye bore into mine making me smirk, a knife buries itself into his shoulder, he winces and turns.

I slip free just as Alex come barreling down the hall like a mad bull, he rams head first into Eighteen's stomach knocking the wind out of him, I notice my body leaning up against a wall. I pick it up and drag it over to the two chipmunks wrestling, they weren't fighting like enemies, they were play fighting.

Eighteen had Alex in a headlock and was rubbing his fist hard into his head, " Ugh stop dude stop!" Alex cries as he struggles over to my side, I glare at Eighteen, I don't know why he likes Alex more then me.

Eighteen straightens his blue and black hoody before looking over at my body, " You messed up big time huh? Well come on, oh and you guys," he turns and stares at the others hovering at the entrance of the hallway, " Don't follow," he says simply.

**Bleh my head, alvinchipmunkfan owns Eighteen, I do not. **

**R&R!**

**Peace!**


	27. Back to normal and a surprise attack

**Hey I'm back! I've had a lot going on lately that's why I haven't been able to reach a computer, so if you send me a private message and I don't respond right away then that means I'm either busy or my stupid computer is acting up.**

**So any way I don't know how many of you were waiting on the next chapter of Monster and I'm sorry I kept you waiting, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to R&R please!**

**Brittany's pov**

I keep my gaze locked on Eighteen's back as we follow him down a hallway, _**Are you sure we can trust him? He just tried to hurt us. **_I feel my body roll it's eyes and resist a shudder, it's so gross to have someone else controlling your body yet you can feel and see everything.

_We can trust him._ Alvin assures me simply, _**I thought you said there is only fourteen numbers?**_ I ask smugly.

_There is, Eighteen was kicked out because he was to cunning and sly, they never knew if he was on their side or was planning to go against them, there is now only fourteen, there used to be hundreds of us but we were either wiped out by the Doctor or we died because our bodies shut ourselves down._

I furrow my eyebrows in thought, suddenly I feel a solid bump hit my chest and my body stumbles back, "We're here, Alvin, I know you've seen all the stuff in this room before but I don't know about the girl who owns this body," Alvin nods my head quickly.

"Brittany should be fine," he answers, _**Thanks for answering without asking me first,**_ I grumble to myself as Eighteen pushes open a rusty old door.

A soft yellow glow spills out of the room and onto the floor before us, Eighteen steps aside grinning, "Ladies first," he bows snickering while Alex tries to muffle his own laughter.

"Once I get back into my own body I'm going to shove a bar of soap down your throat and watch you choke," Alvin growls as he stomps past them, _**Hey! Careful I don't know if my body can take your moping. **_I cry as I rock softly.

It's weird, it's like I'm in small room and there's like giant TVs that not only allow me to see, but it allows me to feel as if I was experiencing everything myself, I'm just not in control of my actions.

Suddenly the strong ripe smell of cleaning alcohol and blood fills my nose choking me, I feel a shudder run down my spine as I take in the room.

Everything was either made out of stainless steel or was covered in white paper you see at the doctor's, surgical tools and weird voodoo things lay scattered along almost every open surface, "Ok, Alex can you just throw Alvin's body up on here," my body turns just in time for me to see Alex slowly laying Alvin's limp healing body on a table. _**Does this require surgery? **_I ask softly as I watch Eighteen strap a chipmunk-sized oxygen _mask_ over Alvin's nose and mouth.

_No, he's just making sure I'm breathing when I return to my body, this whole thing deals with a power only Eighteen has and that's to control and maneuver souls. That's how he's going to return me back to my body._

_**What about Thirteen? What happened to him? **_

_I don't know and I don't care at the moment._

"All right, Alvin lay down," Eighteen orders pointing to a table right beside the one where Alvin's body was resting, "Yeah," Alvin grumbles pulling my body up he lays it back and closes its eyes.

I frown at the sudden darkness annoyed, what's going on? I look around impatiently searching for any speck of light but all I can see is black.

Tingling begins to start in my toes making me wince at the sharp needle like pokes that vibrated through my legs and up my body, my mouth suddenly becomes dry and I struggle to swallow, the air in my lungs begins to burn but I can't cough.

"Hey! Hey wake up your choking yourself! Hey Brittany!" my eyes shoot open and I jerk forward gasping and coughing roughly as fresh air flies down my throat and into my lungs.

Eighteen steps back with narrowed eyes, "You nearly killed yourself," he snaps irritated, "OW!" we both turn to see Alvin sitting up and clutching his chest.

"OW! Ugh! I swear that was healed!" he cries gritting his teeth together he forces his eyes open and looks right into my own eyes, "Hey," he greets massaging a circle into his broken flesh.

I lean over and smack him hard in the arm, "What!" he whines moving his paw to massage the new wound, "Don't 'what' me! You freaking took over my body! I couldn't do anything I wanted to and I was forced to watch everyone lug around your body like some kind of doll!" I snap glaring daggers at him.

A smirk slowly spreads across his face, "Awe you missed me," my eye twitches and I smack him again, "OW! Now what was that for?"

"All right you love birds, Thirteen you owe me 2 grand," my eyes widen in shock and I look at Alvin worriedly, we don't have 2 grand!

Alvin nods simply, "Ok, just take the amount out of my account," he says as he jumps down from the table, "Come on Britt," I frown and follow confused. An account? Is he talking about Dave's account or does he have one of his own?

"Wait, that's all?" I ask turning my attention to the three chipmunks, "Yeah," they all answer simply. I frown for a moment before sighing, _Hey why so sad? _I jump startled.

_Ugh Paris! Don't do that! You scared me!_ I scream at her mad,_ Whatever don't be so tense, so what now?_ I roll my eyes and shrug, _Who knows._

"Brittany duck!" I whirl around quickly barely catching a glimpse of my attacker; pain explodes in my head as my world dives into darkness.

"You won't get away that easily Brittany,"

I know that voice.

**Ok guys that's the end of chapter 27! I hope it was worth it I barely got any sleep last night so I'm kind of sleepily still.**

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review!**

_**Peace!**_


	28. Great more problems

**AH! I haven't updated in forever I'm so sorry guys! I didn't mean to wait this long please forgive me! . Also HAPPY NEW YEAR/EVE! XD**

**Chipwrecked was so amazing I'm glad I went and saw it, I have high hopes that they'll make a fourth one, and I began to think, what will the storyline for this one be? Then I saw some pictures on Devaintart of Alvin and Brittany in spacesuits, what if they go to the moon or something? That'd be pretty cool, and hopefully they'll have more AlvinxBrittany moments since Chipwrecked lacked a lot of it. **

**All right sorry for the long AN, here's the chapter you guys been waiting for and sorry once again!**

**R&R!  
><strong>

**Alvin's pov. **

My whole body goes numb as I meet my twin's light brown eyes, why?

"Alex, but I thought-,"

"You thought I was on your side? Ha haven't you seen the movies Al, there's always an evil twin," Alex snickers as he swings Brittany's limp body up onto one shoulder all the while keeping his gaze locked with mine.

A feral growl rumbles within my chest at the sight of blood dripping down the side of her face, "Don't you dare," I hiss between my teeth, my ears fall back and my whole body begins to tremble.

"Doctor had specific orders, get you back at any cost," Alex explains shrugging his shoulders, "If that means dragging along her then I guess that's what I'll have to do, Eighteen if you don't want the Doctor to find out about you helping Alvin then I suggest you leave now and not interfere," Alex suggests narrowing his eyes at the munk standing calmly beside me.

"Fine," he responds calmly before cutting his gaze sideways at me as he turns and vanishes down the hall without another word, "Come on Al, it'll be like old times," my ear twitches catching the hint of sarcasm in my twin's voice.

A small moan escapes Brittany's lips sending a jolt of worry through me, what if I try to attack him? Will he use her as a shield? Can I really bring myself to even attack my own brother?

_I'll answer that one, yes. You always go for the girl. _My eyelid twitches in annoyance, _**I thought you left. **__Yeah right. _Thirteen snorts turning my attention back to the situation at hand, "Alex," I sigh letting my ears fall back in defeat, slowly moving forward I look up into my twin's triumphant gaze.

"I'm never going back," I sneer lashing out with my fist, in a blur of dark russet fur Alex barely manages to block my paw, he jumps back out of my reach letting Brittany hit the floor hard.

In one swift movement he scoops her up by her neck, "Don't make me kill her Alvin," he warns his eyes pleading with mine, behind the softness that I usually know lies a darker emotion, he's a killer, we both are.

"What makes you think I'll even give you a chance," I grin sprinting forward I ram my head right into his gut, all the air in his lung whooshes out and he falls back releasing Brittany once again, I quickly crouch over her body arching my back I growl darkly at my twin as he rolls over onto all fours.

"You…. leave… me no choice…" he gasps between pants, frowning I stare at him confused until I feel a sharp unbearable pain in my shoulder, gasping I cut my gaze over my shoulder.

A long sword protrudes from just beneath my shoulder blade making it impossible to move, blood leaks from my skin and drips down my arm gathering in a small pool by my paws, claws scrape five thick lines across my cheek making my skin burn.

Rearing up I slam my paws down on top of his head sending him crashing to the ground, using my other arm I whirl around and land both my hind paws right into his jaw, the blow sends him flying backwards, he crashes into a wall sending up clouds of dust.

"I would say you've gotten better Thirteen but then I'd be lying," I whip my head around as Six's heel slams the blade deeper into me causing it to come out of the other side of my body and right into the floor.

Tightly closing my eyes I hold back the small whimper building in my throat, "You'll come with us now," Six hums, I feel her fingers wrap tightly around me but before she could fully take me I feel her hand jerk away releasing me and she cusses a second later as soft paws begin to work on the sword lodged inside me.

Opening my eyes I meet Brittany's stubborn orb blue one's, "You little rat!" Brittany quickly dislodges the sword and yanks me to the side; we barely miss a flaming ball of fire.

"Run," Brittany orders as lightening dances across the surface of her auburn fur, I shake my head quickly, "I'm good," I wink as Alex charges at me finally recovering from the impact of hitting the wall.

I tuck and roll allowing him to fly past me, turning sharply he lashes out with a closed fist, reacting fast I bring my arm up allowing my forearm to protect me as I bring my knee up hard into his ribs.

Behind me I hear Six and Brittany fighting but I don't really have time to check and make sure Britt was all right, Alex recovers quickly and snatches the fur around my neck, I gasp as he tosses me aside.

I slide across the floor on my side for a few feet before Thirteen finally gets annoyed, _I wanna fight!_

**Brittany's pov.**

Six is defiantly not a dancer, I twist and turn gliding easily over the smooth surface of the floor as the female Number tries to land blow after blow on me. Rolling my eyes I cartwheel towards her going right between her legs I reach out and snag her leg, electricity races across my arm and up her leg sending the woman into a spasm of pain.

Suddenly her hand flies out and closes around my body, sucking in a deep breath I release all the electricity I had stored in my body from the time that Five had tried to electrify Alvin on the helicopter. I watch in horror as her body shakes and convulses as the energy tears apart her body, her skin begins to smoke and burn right before my eyes and her hair fries. I quickly shut my eyes as her hands fall limp around me; stepping back blindly I run into someone's back, slowly I peer up and into Alvin's golden gaze.

"You ok?" he asks gasping slightly, "Yeah, what happened to Alex?" I mumble searching for his evil twin, "The wimp ran off once I let Thirteen take over," the chipmunk explains glancing quickly at Six.

"Woah," he breathes stepping around me he leans down and cautiously pokes the woman's cheek, swallowing I timidly step forward, "Is she dead?".

Alvin reaches down and presses his paw flat against her wrist, I watch quietly as his ears twitch softly back and forth back and forth for a few minutes before he finally stands up and lightly kicks her hand away.

"Uh huh," he answers peering over at me his golden gaze betraying his worry, "She killed people didn't she?" I mumble biting into my bottom lip I refuse to look at the lady's body.

"We all have," Alvin answers reaching out he softly rubs at the dried blood on the side of my face, "Alex will be back soon, we need to get back to everyone before he decides to go after them," he says gently.

I nod and grasp his paw in mine before curling myself under his arm that wasn't healing, his warm lips brush lightly over my temple making my cheeks burn under my fur, Alvin leads us back down the hall away from Six.

Peering up at my counterpart I notice something odd, "Alvin?" I mumble eyeing his neck, "Huh?" he asks lazily keeping his gaze forward, "What's with the Roman numerals?" I ask curiously.

I watch as his eyes widen a fraction, I feel his arm tighten around me to the point where it was almost painful, swallowing he grins fringing innocence.

"Nothing," he lies through his teeth, stopping dead in my tracks I cross my arms firmly across my stomach and glare up at him, "Tell me," I hiss stubbornly.

"It's nothing really!" he whines.

"If it's nothing then I don't see why I can't know," I retort making him twitch, he quickly mumbles something under his breath making me lean forward a bit.

"What?"

"Itmeazimdigyin,"

"What?"

"Itmeandgidyinh,"

"Alvin….".

"I might be dying!"

**I'm sooooooooooooo freaking tired! Ugh my eyes won't stay open, the stupids.**

**I have nothing else to say except REVIEW and…..**

**Peace!**


End file.
